


House Of Memories

by Danti_Forever



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Arguing, Begging, Best Friends, Biting, Blood, Boyfriends, Broken nose, Bruises, Burns, Character Death, Child, Crazy, Crying, Cuts, Cutting, Danti AU, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, Everything Is Finally Coming Together, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Family, Fear, Feels, Fighting, Finally They're dating, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand prints, He's Finally Come, Headaches & Migraines, Healing, Hitting, Hospitals, Implied Septipler, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinks, Kissing, Lies, Life Like Nightmares, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Lube, M/M, Mates, Medication, Memories, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Therapy, Mentions of True Mates, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not in a dating way, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Punishment, Rape, Really Starting to Hit the Feels now, Repressed Feelings, Scars, Scratching, Screaming, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shower Sex, Sleeping in hospitals, Sobbing, Spanking, Starving, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Teasing, Triggers, True Love, Trust Issues, Uncertainty, Waiting, Whipping With belts, broken glass, crazy ex, everyone is together, happiness, hard sex, he's not great, kissing scars, lying, mentions of relationship abuse, mentions of torture, near rape, past stalking, progress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danti_Forever/pseuds/Danti_Forever
Summary: Dark and Anti used to be lovers, until Dark turned against Anti and beat him. Anti had left for years and came back only when a friend had begged him to return to hear Dark out. Once he does, they will slowly try to rebuild their relationship and try to figure out who is behind all their pain and suffering as their world seems to slowly crumble around them. Their best friend tries helping, but will all three of them be enough to defeat what is happening in the shadows?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, I really hope you guys like it and if you have any suggestions or questions, please let me know. Thank you for reading and have a very nice day/night.

He stood outside the house that held such painful memories. The last time he was here, he had been hurt deeply and emotionally. The man that has caused that still lived here, still haunted his mind and body day and night. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and sighed as the crisp, cold air entered his nose and the underlying scent of vanilla. He opened his eyes, and tears were gathered there. Vanilla had been the smell he used to love because it was the smell that he and the man used to have all around the house, it was a smell filled with bittersweet memories. He closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall as memories clouded his mind. 

He felt a cold hand touch his cheek, calloused fingers gently dragging across his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled at the slightly taller man that lay with him. The man smiled back, his eyes turning into half moons. He chuckled when the man leaned forward and kissed his forehead lovingly, leaving a tingling sensation behind.   
“I love you.” He said softly gently running a hand through the man’s hair.   
“I love you too”, the man said, his deep voice rumbling deep in his chest. He smiled and leaned forward, pressing his face against the man’s chest and hugging him tight. He breathed in the smell of him; deep rich scent of a man but with a soft undertone of vanilla. He grins, vanilla had always been their favorite scent, ever since they had met in that store, beside vanilla scented candles.   
He looked up at the man he loved more than himself, the man that made his life worth living, the man who made him happier than anything else ever could. He chuckles when the man kisses his forehead again, he was the only one the man ever showed his soft side too, and he was beyond happy to have that honor. He grins wide, this man was his one and only. 

He clenched his teeth, everything had been an act, a lie. The man had used him to get what he wanted, he had never loved him. He had loved that man wholeheartedly, but the man had not loved him at all. He could still feel the sting of the words spat at him the last day he had been here, could still feel every strike, every ounce of pain like it had happened yesterday. The man had kicked him out that day, had showed him the truth and that was worse than being burned alive. 

The sunlight streamed through the window, casting light through the room. It was a beautiful day, no clouds, not too hot, not too cold, it was just perfect, but he just couldn’t get rid of the feeling that something was seriously wrong, that something bad was going to happen. The feeling had been there since he woke up, and has been with him throughout the day, steadily getting worse and worse, but everything had been normal. He sighed and looked outside, leaning against the counter and trying to get rid of that horrible feeling. He bit his lip softly and watched as birds flew by, singing their songs. He smiles softly.   
He stood up straight when the front door opened and footsteps walked towards the kitchen. He smiles, knowing his boyfriend’s footsteps anywhere. He turned towards the doorway with a smile, but it soon faded when he saw the man. He was frowning deeply and his eyes were cold and hard. He was a little taken aback and worried, the man never looked at him that way, even when he was mad at him. He knew something was seriously wrong then.   
“Babe, what’s wrong?” He took a step towards him, biting his lip. The man’s face changed to disgust at the pet name.   
“I want you to leave, now. Don’t come back. I am sick and tired of you.” The man’s voice was hard and cold. He gasped and took a step back. He was shocked, the man had never used that tone of voice with him and had never spoken so harshly.   
“What…? I… I don’t understand… What did I do?” His voice was shaking, tears threatening to fall.   
“Of course you don’t understand, you don’t have the brain capacity to. You are just not worth my time anymore. I had my fun with you, I used you and now you can’t offer man anything. You’re dried up and useless now get the fuck out of my house or you will regret it.” The man’s voice was cold and hard, but he wasn’t shouting, he wasn’t spitting at him. He was calm and that is what made him believe the man was serious. He swallowed hard as pain and confusion ran through him, it felt like his heart was being torn out of his chest.   
“B-Babe, can we talk about this? Please? I… I’m sorry for whatever I did to upset you..” A tear fell down his cheek and his voice was shaking.   
“Are you stupid? Do you not know what I mean when I tell you to leave? That you are not worth my time anymore? It means I no longer wish to speak with you, I will not speak with you. If you do not leave, I will force you out myself.” The man was starting to get impatient. He swallowed and slowly walked towards the man.   
“I… I loved you… You said that you loved me… You did so much for me… There is no way that everything you said… Everything you did was a lie…” More tears were falling down his face and he was trying not to sob.   
“You really must be stupid, or blind. I never loved you. I never will love you. You are not worth my love, you are not worth anyone’s love. You are nothing more than a waste of space, a sorry excuse for a man, something that even your mother couldn't love.” The man’s voice was cold and harsh, nothing in it suggested that he was lying or messing around. A sob finally left him.   
“B-... But…” He sobbed again. The man shook his head.   
“I am done talking.” The man grabbed him by his shirt and started dragging him towards the door. He tried to stop him, begging and crying, saying he was sorry over and over again, he was doing everything for the man to let him stay, to just talk to him. The man finally stopped, right in front of the door and back handed him hard. He cried out in pain as he head snapped to the side. He sobbed as he held the side of his face, it was pulsing with pain and was already swelling. He looked at the man with wide eyes.   
The man glared at him.   
“Shut up. I am done hearing you speak.” The man practically growled. He sobbed hard and stared up at the man he loved, he knew that no matter what this man could or would do to him, he would still love him in the end.   
“P-please…” His voice broke and he shook. The man narrows his eyes and grabs him by the throat and drags him to the door and slams him up against it.   
“Look at you. Crying and begging. It’s sad really. I was expecting more from you. Too bad. Guess you were worth less than I thought you were.” The man punched him hard in the face, once, twice, three times then opened the door and threw him in the yard. “Don’t come back.” The man slammed the door hard. He lay there on the ground, his nose bleeding down his face, his lip busted and a hand print on his cheek and he sobbed hard.

He swallowed hard as he remembered what had happened that day. He lightly touched his cheek, and closed his eyes. If one of their friends hadn’t shown up, he didn’t know how long he would have laid there, on the ground, bleeding and crying. He had taken a long time to heal, mentally and physically, he had grown to hate how he didn’t fight back, how he didn’t call the police, how he didn’t scream for help. He had been so weak, so helpless, a prisoner to love that had cost him so much pain. He had gone to therapy, his friend has insisted he go, just to make sure he didn’t do anything rash. It was a good idea though, because many times he had considered things.   
He bit his lip as he looked up at the house that loomed over him. The house he had once lived in and had felt safe in. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to come, but his friend had begged him to come, begged and begged until he finally gave in, now he was having second thoughts. His friend had told him that the man was sorry, that he wanted to tell him that, he didn’t believe that one bit, but his friend eventually convinced him to come and at least hear the man out.   
He swallowed hard as he walked up to the door of the house, he hated house his footsteps echoed down the empty street and how the vanilla scent got stronger with each step he took. He clinched his hands into fists and when he got to the door, he stared at it a few minutes before he finally raised and hand and knocked. The door opened not even a minute later, like someone had been waiting there for him to arrive. He smiled softly when he saw his friend and the friend smiled back, but his smile faded when he heard a deep voice call his name.   
“Anti…”


	2. Chapter 2

Anti froze, fear caused his heart to jump in his throat, but it wasn’t the only thing causing his heart to beat rapidly. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down; he knew the man was going to be here, this was his house after all, but it still caused a surge of emotion to go through him.   
“Dark…” Anti said his name slowly, as if saying it for the first time, his voice reflected how he felt. He could have sworn he saw Dark flinch at that, but he wasn’t sure. He was staring at Dark when Dark looked at him and he clenched his hands tightly when he felt a shock go through him. Even after all this time, he still loved Dark, still felt such a deep connection to him, but he knew there was no way they could be together again. Dark had his chance, and he blew it.   
Anti took a deep breath and looked away from Dark and looked at his friend again. He still felt indebted to him for all the help.   
“Hey Dragon, how are you?” Anti said softly. Dragon smiles, and nods.   
“I am doing fine. How are you feeling? Are you okay being here?” Dragon’s deep voice was slightly worried. Anti sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.   
“I am better than I have been in a while and I… I can deal with being here for a little while. I guess.” Anti bit his lip. He was speaking the truth, he had been doing better and he was feeling strong enough to be here, but not for very long. Dragon nodded and gently guided Anti inside.   
“Okay. Let’s all go sit in the living room, this is a lot that needs to be discussed and explained.” Dragon said softly, his voice serious.   
Anti followed Dark and Dragon to the living room, he still remembered everything about this house. He was surprised that nothing had really changed. He bit his lip as the vanilla scent got stronger and sat on a chair that was directly across from the couch, where Dark and Dragon were seated. Anti’s back was straight and he had his hands clenched in his lap. His heart was going a million miles a minute and he was extremely nervous. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself down, then opened his eyes and looked at Dark and Dragon.   
“So, what do you have to say?” Anti asked in a cool tone, trying to keep the fear and anxiety from showing. Dragon looked at Dark and nodded.   
“Tell him what you told me, tell him why you did what you did.” Dragon said softly. Anti swallowed hard and clenched his hands tighter. He really didn’t want to talk about this, he wished he was at his apartment, drinking coffee and listening to music, not hear about to listen to Dark talk to him, about to have to relive the moment years ago where the love of his life had beat and betrayed him.   
“Make it fast, please. I do not wish to relive what happened. I have healed physically and I am trying to move on from the past. I do not wish to have this brought back up in my life again, it was horrible going through it once, I don’t think I could live through it a second time.” Anti said, his voice shaking slightly and his hands clenched tighter, digging his nails into his skin. “And don’t even think about saying sorry. I won’t believe you for one and for two, it won’t be enough even if you meant it. I have been through hell since that day. I have had to go to therapy and had to heal a broken nose; but the worst part was the emotional pain. The feeling of betrayal, knowing that someone you gave everything too just too it and threw it away, that the person just didn't give too shits about you. It hurt bad Dark. I can’t even try to explain just how painful it was and how hard it was to try and get past. If it hadn’t been for Dragon and my therapist, I probably wouldn’t be here right now. And if you do say sorry, I will get up and leave.” Anti swallowed hard. He hadn’t meant to say all this, but he wasn’t taking it back, especially when he saw Dark flinch slightly at his words. He knew that Dark wasn’t sorry, that Dark had meant every word, every hit. The way he had acted that day was enough, and the time taken for Dark even to try to speak to him was also another factor. He wouldn’t be surprised if Dark wanted to rub it in his face about what he did, force him to remember all the horrible things that he had gone through.   
Anti watched as Dark took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, he just now noticed how much longer it was than it had been since the last time they met.   
“Anti… I will not ask for your forgiveness, I know I do not deserve it, but I do ask that you at least hear me out.” Dark’s voice had a slight tremor in it and he was swallowing hard, like he was nervous, or scared.   
“Why should I? You didn’t listen to me when I was begging you too, you wouldn’t talk to me, even as I begged and screamed for you too, it was like you just didn’t give a fuck, so why should I give a fuck?”  
“Anti, listen to me, I know that I was an ass, that what I did was horrible and unforgivable, but I…-”   
“Don't even try to say sorry!” Anti spat at him, he did not want to hear Dark apologize, not because it would be fake, but because he was scared he would fall right back into Dark’s arms without a fight. Anti clinched his hands tighter then stood up. “I shouldn’t have came.” He went to walk away but Dark grabbed his wrist tightly, his fingers dug into his thin, pale wrist.   
Anti gasped and flinched away from Dark, expecting a punch or a hit. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Dark when Dark let go and took a step back, staring at Anti.   
“Please Anti, just listen to me. That is all I am asking of you. I have never wanted anything more in my life…” Dark’s voice was shaking, sounding desperate and worried. Anti glared at Dark.   
“You expect me to believe that? After you said that you loved me more than anyone or anything then turned around and beat me, told me that you never loved me? You must think I’m stupid if you think I’d belive such bullshit.” Anti turned and walked towards the door again, this time he was stopped by Dragon.   
“Anti, please just listen to Dark. That is all he asks.If you let him explain himself then you’d understand why he did what he did.” His voice was soft, something he only ever did with Anti. Anti sighed and wrapped his arms around himself.  
“Fine.” He walked back to the chair and sat down. Dark also sat back down.   
Dark stared at Anti and smiled softly. Anti just scoffed and gave Dark a look that told him to start explaining. Dark sighs.   
“Okay… You’re ether going to hate me more after this, or you will understand. On the day that I hurt you, I ran into this man. He was… Strange to say the least. He told me that I wasn’t good enough for you, that you deserve someone better, someone like him. I just blew him off and was going to walk away, then he stopped me. He told me that if I didn’t end things with you, that if I didn’t make you not love me anymore, then he was going to kill you. He told me that if he couldn’t have you, then no one could. I was very freaked out about this, of course I was, and I was about to tell him off and give him a few good punches when he blew some type of powder in my face. The next thing I knew, I was standing in my kitchen, blood on my hand and you were gone, but all your things were still there. I freaked and was about to go looking for you, when that man was outside my house with his phone. I was about to beat the shit out of him when he showed me a video of what I had done to you. I felt sick and disgusted with myself. He laughed and said that you hated me, that you never wanted to see me again. I… I felt so bad and I believed him. Why wouldn’t I? I mean I beat you and said horrible things to you, I wouldn’t expect you to love me after that. I tried contacting Dragon and asking him to come get your stuff, and he did, but he beat the fuck out of me and I let him. I hurt you, I felt like I deserved all the pain in the world for what I did to you and Dragon felt the same exact way. I have hated myself so much since that day and I swore to myself that I would never come back into your life again, but I started getting worried about that guy and about how Dragon was always around you. So, a few days ago I reached out to Dragon again and asked him if we could talk. He agreed and once I told him everything, he insisted that I tell you. I wanted him to tell you because I was positive that you would never speak to me, that you would never even agree to come see me, but he forced me to talk to you…” Dark looked at Anti, his eyes were slightly wet and Anti was taken aback slightly by that.   
Anti sighed and looked down. He clenched his hands into fists and took deep breaths. He wanted this to be real, he wanted to believe Dark; but could he? Dark had beat him, hurt him, said such horrible things to him, but his eyes had been so clear, not like he had been under the influence of a drug and not like he had been following someone’s orders. Anti rubbed his face and sighs gently, he couldn’t believe Dark, no matter how much his heart screamed for him, he knew better. Dark was a liar and a player, he knew that from the start, but he still fallen in love with him anyways and had paid the price for it, he wasn’t going to fall right back into that trap. Not again, never again.   
“I… I want to believe you but… It’s hard to. Especially after all the shit you did to me… Your eyes looked so clear Dark, it looked like you knew exactly what you were doing, not like you were under some fucking drug. I am sorry Dark, but I just can’t trust you. I want to, but I can’t. I don’t want to be hurt again and I don’t want to be used again. I’m going to leave, if I change my mind and end up believing you, I will come back, otherwise you will not see me or hear from me again.” With that, Anti stood up and walked to the door, he hesitated with his hand on the door handle, he opened his mouth to say three little words, but stopped, opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him.   
He drew in the cold air and finally let tears slide down his face. He still loved Dark, even after all the shit Dark had put him through, he still loved Dark so much. He pressed a hand to his chest as he felt the ache get stronger. He wished he’d never fallen for the beautiful man inside that house, but he had and he knew that no matter what he did, he would always love him.Dark had his heart and there was no way Anti was getting it back, he would just have to force himself on and try to pretend that nothing had happened, that Dark was a thing that never existed. With a heavy sigh, he walked away from that house, walked away from Dark, for what he hoped would be the very last time.   
As he walked down the road to his apartment, he thought of Dark. Part of him longed to run back and jump into Dark’s arms, to forget everything and just be happy with the man he loved; another part of him said otherwise. He knew that he shouldn't trust Dark so easily, but he couldn’t help but to run back to the man. He couldn’t help that he wanted to be loved, that he wanted to be held and cared for. He would be lying if he said that he hadn’t missed Dark, that a part of him believed what Dark was saying, part of him believed that Dark hadn’t hurt him on purpose, but had been controlled by some drug, nut he just couldn’t let himself believe it. He just couldn’t.   
When he got to his apartment, he went to the living room and sat down, thinking about Dark, about what he said. He just couldn’t get it or Dark out of his mind. He kept thinking about the way Dark had looked and sounded so sincere; and that maybe, just maybe, Dark had actually been telling the truth. He wished he knew what was the truth, wished he knew what was right and what was wrong. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, his head hurting from all the thinking that he was doing; he was getting way to damned stressed out over just one guy that wasn’t really worth it. He huffed and started picking at his long sleeved shirt and started to slowly drift in and out of consciousness.   
He jumped when his phone rang. He huffed and pulled it from his pocket and answered it.   
“Hello?”  
“Hi. Where are you?” Dragon asked, worried. Anti frowned , confused.   
“At home, why? Is something wrong?”Anti felt fear going through him, if something worried Dragon, it wasn’t something good.   
“I’m worried about you and Dark. When you left, Dark had tears falling down his face. HE wordlessly stood up and walked up to his room and locked the door. I have been trying to get him to answer since you left but I can’t get any response and I’m starting to wonder if he is doing something bad in there. And I am worried about you. You didn’t… do anything right?” Dragon asked softly. Anti sighed.   
“No, I didn’t. I didn’t even think about it. All I have done is sat on my couch and think about what Dark had said.”   
“Good or bad thinking?” Anti huffed, Dragon always knew.  
“Well, I’m thinking I should believe what he said, but that I also shouldn’t believe him. Part of me wants to forget him and try moving on, like nothing happened.” Anti heard Dragon sigh.  
“I understand why you feel this way, Anti. I felt like I shouldn’t trust Dark either when he told me the story. I felt like he was lying and that he wasn’t being truthful, but I promise Dark is telling the truth. I can just sense it. You should be able to Anti, didn’t you two claim each other as mates?” Anti let out a soft gasp as tears filled his eyes and threatened to fall, he clenched his hand that wasn’t holding the phone into a fist.  
“We were going to the day that he turned on me. We had been talking about it for weeks, planning it. I was so excited for it. So fucking excited then he turned on me and it broke me Dragon. It really fucking broke me…” Tears started to fall down Anti’s face as he held back a sob and felt another stab of pain in his chest.   
“I know it broke you Anti… I remember what you went through… But you need to understand that Dark is feeling the same exact way… He was broken when he found out what he did. He really regrets everything Anti. He regrets it so much that it’s unreal. He’s hurting more than you realize. And because of that I am worried that he will…” Dragon didn’t finish the sentence, but he didn’t have to. Anti knew what Dragon meant. He held back another sob and closed his eyes tight as more tears fell down his face. As mad as he was at Dark, as hurt as he was, he couldn’t stand the thought of losing Dark forever, not like that.   
“I don’t hate him Dragon… I fucking loved him. So much that it physically hurts me.”   
“I know you do Anti, but Dark doesn’t know that. He believes that you hate him, that you wish for his death… I know you are hurt by what he did, but I think you should come back over. He won’t leave his room and he won’t answer to anything Anti. Nothing will get him to even say a single word.” Anti sighs and closes his eyes tight. He knew what he had to do, if he wanted to keep Dark in his life, if he wanted Dark to live.   
“Come get me. I’ll do my best to talk to him…” With that, Anti hung up and got up, walking outside, waiting for Dragon to come and take him to the man he loves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THERE ARE MENTIONS AND DESCRIPTIONS OF SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ, ETHER IGNORE THIS CHAPTER OR PROCEED WITH CAUTION! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

Dragon was at Anti’s house in under ten minutes. Once Anti was in the car, he started back to Dark’s house. Both were silent, neither knowing what to say, or how they could bring something up. Anti was lost in thought. Thinking about Dark and what he would say to him, how he would get Dark to open the door. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. He hoped he was able to get Dark to talk to him, he loved him with everything he was and he didn’t want to lose him. He swallowed hard and clenched his hands into fists, and for the first time in years, thought of falling back into Dark’s arms.   
Once they got to Dark’s house, Anti got out, clenching his hands tight and following Dragon into the house. He hated how silent it was, hated how there was barely any movement. It seemed dead, lifeless and that freaked him out.   
“Go up to his room, see if you can get him to speak.” Dragon said softly, “he needs you and you need him. Don’t overthink it, just do what feels right to you.” Anti sighed and walked up the stairs and towards Dark’s room, the same room they used to share, the same room that held so many painful memories. The same room he first realized that he had been in love. The same room that had changed his life forever.  
Anti sighed as he listened to the creaking floor, remembering a time when he used to love that sound, now it brought back haunting memories. He sighed and looked at the door, swallowing hard. He gently knocked on the door, licking his lips.   
“Dark, open the door. We need to talk.” Anti said, his voice firm, unlike the rest of him. He listened and for a few minutes, there was no sound, before he got the chance to knock again, the door opened and Dark looked down at him. Anti let out a soft gasp at what he saw; Dark had red rimmed eyes and his hair was a mess. Like he had been running his hands through it, he was wearing a shirt that looked like it had been thrown on in a haste, Anti noticed that the sleeves were wet and clinging to Dark’s arms, and that made his heart drop down into his stomach. He swallowed and looked up at Dark, and Dark was staring at Anti.   
“Can we talk…?” Anti asked softly, digging his nails into his palms.   
Dark just stared at Anti for a few minutes then he stepped aside to let Anti in. Anti swallowed and walked in, going to the bed and sitting down. He pushed back the memories that threatened to surface and looked around. He was amazed to see that nothing had really changed, except for all his things being gone. He looked at Dark and patted the bed beside him, “sit with me…” Anti said softly, staring at Dark. Dark walked over and sat down, looking at the ground. Anti sighed softly and looked down at Dark’s arms again, seeing the frabic cling to him.   
“Dark, why are your sleeves sticking to your arms?” Anti stared at Dark. Dark shrugged and looked away.   
“Washed my arms.”   
“Why?” Anti didn’t receive an answer to that. He sighed and tugged at his long sleeves. “Dark… Let me see your arms…”   
“No.” Dark spoke firmly, sitting up straight.   
“Why not?”  
“Because there is nothing to see.”  
“Well, if there’s nothing to see then I should be allowed to see.” Anti huffed. Dark tensed beside him and bit the corner of his lip. Dark shook his head and sighs softly.   
“Don’t freak out…” Dark said softly. Anti nodded.   
Anti watched as Dark pulled up his sleeves carefully. Anti’s eyes widen and tears filled his eyes. He was hurt and scared by what he saw. The deep red lines that covered Dark’s arms made his anxiety spark up and he let out a soft whimper.  
“Oh Dark… Baby…” Anti took Dark’s hands and stared down at his arms. “Why…?” Anti was on the verge of crying, tears in his eyes. Dark sighs softly.   
“Because it’s what keeps me in the present, what keeps me from losing my mind… Pain grounds me… Reminds me that I am alive… And I deserve this anyways…” Dark whispered. Anti’s eyes widen.   
“What?! Don’t you ever say that again!” Anti yelled. “You don’t deserve this! Not at all!” Anti had tears rolling down his face. Dark winced and looked away, sighing, he pushed down his sleeves. He rubbed his face.  
“Anti, you need to find someone better than me. Someone that hasn’t hurt you, someone that won’t hurt you…” Dark sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Anti shakes his head and tears fall down his face.   
“You don’t get it do you…? You are the one for me… I love you. I always have and I always will… Nothing is going to change that Dark… Nothing at all…” Anti said, his voice was thick with tears. He laid his head on Dark’s shoulder and sniffled softly. “I fucking love you Dark…” Anti sniffled again.   
Anti looked up to see Dark looking at him with sad eyes. Anti frowned and was about to ask what was wrong.   
“Anti, I think you need to leave…” Dark said softly. Anti’s eyes widen and he sat back and gasped.   
“What?” Anti could feel his heart shatter at that. There was no way that Dark had meant that, Anti refused to believe that. He stared at Dark’s eyes, searching; but Dark’s eyes were closed off, cold. Anti whimpered and tears filled his eyes.  
“Dark…?” Anti’s voice was shaky and weak.   
“Leave Anti. Now.” Dark’s voice was hard. Anti pulled back and tears fell down his face. He stood up and walked to the door, but before he left he said, “I love you…” Anti walked downstairs, his arms wrapped tight around himself.   
Anti wiped his eyes and sniffled as he walked into the living room.   
“What happened?” Dragon asked softly, walking towards him. Anti looked at Dragon then hugged him tight and pressed his face against Dragon’s shoulder and cried. Dragon held him tight and rubbed his back, letting him cry it all out.  
“H-he… He opened the door for me and we talked… He had hurt himself Dragon… He did what I used to do… He… He told me to leave after I told him that I still loved him…” Anti’s voice was shaky and weak. He sniffled and pulled back, wiping his eyes. Anti looked at Dragon. “I love him… More than anything… He wants me to move on, but I can’t… He holds my heart… He holds everything…” Anti sniffled and wiped his eyes again. Dragon nodded and sighed. He hugged Anti again. Anti pulled back and took a deep breath then walked to the front door and left.   
Anti was still crying by the time he got home, not as bad as he had, but he still had tears rolling down his cheeks. Anti walked to his room, laying down and curling up on the bed. He had a massive headache but at that moment, he didn’t care. Nothing mattered to him right now other than sleeping and trying to heal by himself. He should have known better than to go back to Dark, but the heart wants what it wants. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it, think of Dark and what he was doing, wishing that he hadn’t walked away and left like Dark had asked, but there was no going back now. A small sob left Anti as he stayed curled up on his bed for hours until he slowly fell asleep, Dark on his mind.   
When Anti woke up, he had a massive headache. He groaned and curled up into a ball and held his head. He let out a small sound of pain. It hurt to move, hurt to think, it hurt to even exist right now. He knew he had a migraine, and he had medication for it, but all he wanted to do was stay in bed and wallow in self pity. Anti whimpered and ran a hand through his hair and whined softly. He felt so weak right now, curled up on his bed, in pain and not even trying to do a thing about it. He didn’t want to return to his old ways again, he had to get up. He had to do whatever it took to get back on his feet. He had to do whatever it took to get over Dark, to move on.   
With a grown, Anti forced himself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, covering his eyes to help ease the throbbing pain in his head. It felt like the world was spinning and he felt like he was going to be sick, bight lights flashed behind his closed eyelids. He opened the medicine cabinet and forced his eyes open to look for his migraine pills. He took two then dragged himself back to bed to wait for this pain to end. He laid on his stomach and hid his face in the pillows and before he knew it, he had slipped back into sleep.   
When Anti woke up again, he sighed and got out of bed, happy that his migraine was gone. He walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water and stared out the window, thinking. He needed help to sift through his thoughts, but he didn’t want to talk to Dragon and talking to Dark was out of the question. He could contact his therapist, but he didn’t want to hear the same old bull crap he heard every time he talked to them. He sighs and bites the corner of his lip. He hated to admit this but he needed help from him, but he seriously didn’t want to talk to him. Anti sighs and finishes the bottle, deciding that later on, he was going to go visit Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that self harm is not the answer. If you need help please reach out to someone. There are plenty of people out there willing to listen and help you. I am one of those people. You can DM me on Tumbler: danti_forever or on Instagram: Danti-Forever. I will at least listen to you, I cannot promise that I will be able to help. Please remember to take care of yourselves. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: MORE SPEAKING OF SELF HARM!!! IT'S CLOSER TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER AND IT'S ONLY A BRIEF MENTION!!!!

Anti stood under the spray of the water, lost in thought. He was trying to think of a way to talk to Jack, how to even approach him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. The warm water felt good on his cold skin and it helped clear his head a little. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked down. It had been a long time since he talked to Jack; the last time he had been their he had physically attacked Jack and tried killing him, there was no way Jack would want to talk to him, but he didn’t know who else to go to. He needed another opinion other than Dragon’s, someone who wouldn’t tell him what he wanted to hear.   
Once Anti got out and got dressed, he took a deep breath and grabbed his things. He knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to go to Jack, he had messed him up mentally, bad. He didn’t know how to even approach Jack, let alone talk to him. He ran his hands through his hair and nodded. He breathed, he could do this. He walked to the door and left, feeling anxiety shoot down to his stomach, nearly making him sick.   
Anti walked slowly, trying to get his thoughts in order. He needed to get Jack to trust him enough to talk to him, to listen to him and hear him out, but that was easier said than done. He had drove that man crazy for years, nearly got him landed in the ward. He sighed and played with his long sleeves, he just had to hope for the best, no matter how troubling or worrying it was. He looked around, smiling softly. He loved walking, it helped clear his mind and kept him in shape, walking everywhere. It also saved him the trouble of having to buy a car or paying for a taxi or Uber. He breathed deeply and turned onto Jack’s street, looking up and seeing Jack’s place from here. He nodded and walked towards it, feeling like he was going to be sick.   
He knocked on Jack’s door then took a step back, digging his nails into his palms and feeling like he should run away. He felt like this was a mistake. He shouldn’t have come. This was going to end badly. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened and he looked up to see Jack’s eyes, filled with anger, shock and fear.   
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jack said, his voice shaking and holding so much anger. Anti swallowed and raised his hands, showing no harm; showing he didn’t want to do anything.   
“I’m not here to start something. I am just here to talk, and I know that sounds crazy, but I don’t have anyone else to turn to…” Anti said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Jack’s blue eyes darkened considerably, he gripped the door handle tight.  
“Why should I trust you? You drove me fucking crazy for years. Physically and mentally abused me to the point I was ready to end things. You drove me fucking mad, what makes you think I would fucking trust you after all that bullshit?” Jack’s face was flushed with anger, and he was gripping the door handle so tight that his fingers were turning red. Anti flinched slightly and looked away, he knew this would happen.  
“Fine. I’ll leave. I should have known better than to come here. Sorry to bother you… I’’l try to go see my therapist, see if they can help any…” Anti went to turn away, feeling like he was about to throw up, or pass out, possibly both.   
Anti stopped when he heard his name, he turned around and Jack was staring at him.   
“Come in. Just don’t do anything… Please…” Jack stepped side. He nodded and walked into Jack’s house, looking around. Jack pointed towards the living room and he went and sat on the couch, Jack sat on the opposite side.   
“So, why are you here.” Jack asks softly, staring at Anti. Anti closed his eyes and took a deep breath.   
“It’s a long story, but I need to tell someone… I…” Anti’s voice gave out at the end and he dug his nails into his palms. Jack nodded and watched Anti. Anti took a deep breath and started to tell the story, his hands digging into his palms the whole time.   
Once Anti finished and looked at Jack, swallowing hard and biting his lip. Jack was staring at him with wide eyes.   
“You still love him even after that? You trust him? I don’t know if you should. Mark has said that Dark’s a user and a liar. He could be just playing with you Anti… The cuts could also be apart of the act…” Jack’s voice was hesitant. He nodded and sighed, he knew Jack could be right, but he just couldn’t help it.   
“I know, but… I can’t help it. I love him Jack… He means so much to me… He’s done so much for me… He made me feel like I was actually someone… Like I had a place in this horrible world.” Anti said softly, staring at the ground. Jack sighed and nodded. He gently touched Anti’s leg.   
“It will all come into the light eventually Anti… You’ll know when you need to know…” Jack stared at Anti. He nodded and took a deep breath.   
“Yeah. Thank you Jack… I… I just needed to talk to someone who wasn’t going to give me the same bullshit over and over again.” Anti smiles and Jack and stands up. Jack stood and nodded. He hugged Anti.   
“It’s all going to be okay.” Jack said softly. Anti tensed then relaxed and hugged back.   
“Jack have you see-... Oh… Anti…” A deep voice said from the stairs. Anti pulled back and saw Mark, he nodded at him.   
“Hello.” Mark just stared at Anti then at Jack. Jack chuckles.   
“It’s okay Mark. I promise.” Jack smiles. Mark nodded and eyed Anti. Anti chuckles and looked at Jack.   
“I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Nothi-”   
“Bullshit. I know there is. Remember, I know you Jack.” Anti smirked. He nodded at them then turned and left the house, gently shutting the door and walking back to his house, smiling softly.   
Anti sighed as he laid on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Talking to Jack had helped, but he was still struggling with himself. He still didn’t know if he wanted to go back to Dark or try to forget him and move on. He huffed and ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. He loved Dark, loved him more than he loved himself, but he also knew there was a strong chance that Dark was lying, that Dark was using him for his own entertainment. Anti closed his eyes and huffed. He had to come to a decision soon or this was going to drive him mad. He needed to know if Dark really loved him or he was just using him. He’d decide once he got some rest.   
Anti had almost fallen asleep when his phone rang. He nearly fell off the couch with a yelp. He huffed and grabbed his phone.   
“What?”   
“Well. hello to you too.” Dragon said.   
“What do you want Dragon?” Anti huffed, closing his eyes again.  
“Just wanted to let you know that Dark’s on his way over there. I had a talk with him and he decided that he was going to come see you. So be ready, he should be there in a few minutes.” Anti could hear the grin in Dragon’s voice.   
“What?” Anti yelled, his eyes wide as he sat up fast.He couldn’t believe Dark was on his way. “What the fuck did you say to him?”   
“Only things that he needed to hear.”   
“I am going to kick your ass!” Anti growled as Dragon laughed.   
“Have fun, Anti.” Dragon hung up. Anti jumped up and ran his hands through his hair. He didn’t know what to do, how to act. He didn’t want Dark to be here, but at the same time he did. He bit his lip hard and started pacing. He had to calm down or he was going to lose it, worse than he already was. He took a deep breath and licked his lips. He could do this. He would talk to Dark then send him off. No harm done. Maybe he could even find out if he needed or wanted Dark in his life after this. He could do this. He took another deep breath. He had this. It was all going to be okay.   
Anti jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on the door. He took a deep breath. He walked towards the door. He could do this, he had too. He took another deep breath and opened the door and looked up at Dark, licking his lips. Dark was staring back at him, an unreadable expression on his face.   
“Hey Dark.”  
“Hey Anti.” Dark said, his voice soft and deep. Anti swallowed and stepped back, letting Dark in. Dark looked around, his eyebrows drew together. Anti motioned to the couch then walked over and sat down, Dark sat beside him. Dark looked at Anti and Anti looked at the ground, taking a deep breath.   
“Why are you here?” Anti swallowed and dug his nails into his palms, not knowing what to do.  
“Look at me Anti.” Dark said softly. Anti slowly looked over at Dark, his nails biting into his skin harder and he could feel his cheeks heating up.   
“I am here because Dragon told me something that I should have already known… Things that were done because of what I did.” Dark looked away, self hate and something else on his face. Anti frowned softly.  
“Dark if what you said was true, then it was not your fault. Not at all.” Anti swallowed and stared at Dark, licking his lips.   
“I know that you used to cut, Anti. Dragon told me.” Dark whispered. Anti winces and looks down, frowning and rubbing his arms. He had tried hiding them for the longest time, but Dragon had eventually found out. Anti sighed.  
“I haven’t cut in a while Dark, I promise. I have thought about it, but I haven't done it.” Anti said softly, looking down; he pulled up his sleeves up and showed Dark. There was only faded white scars up and down his inner arms.   
Dark frowned at seeing the scars and looked away. Anti frowned and gently touched Dark’s arm.   
“I am sorry…” Dark grabbed Anti’s arms and pulled them to his face and kissed each scar. Anti blushed as he watched this. It made him feel flustered yet upset.   
“Dark…” Anti whispered.  
“Yes?” Dark looks up at Anti.  
“Come here…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SMUT FOR MOST OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU LIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark raised an eyebrow and sat up. Anti bit his lip, leaned forward and gently kissed Dark. He felt Dark tense before he softly kisses back. Anti sighed softly before pulling away and looking at Dark.   
“Dark…” Anti looked down and bit his lip. Dark frowns and gently lifts his face up.  
“It’s okay Anti, you can talk to me.” Dark said softly. He nodded and took a deep breath.  
“Why did you kiss my scars…?” Anti asked softly, gently biting his lip. Dark sighs and slides his hand to the back of Anti’s head.   
“Because I want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you. Even if you are covered in scars, even if you have things going on inside your head, I will always love you for you.” Dark said softly, looking at Anti. He blushed and looked away, biting his lip.   
“Don’t look away from me, Anti. I like seeing your beautiful face.” Dark smiled softly and Anti’s face got even more red. He had missed this side of Dark, the side that was loving and caring, the side that made Anti fall in love with him in the first place.   
“Dark, lean forward…” Anti said softly, licking his lips. Dark slowly lent forward and Anti met him halfway, kissing Dark again. Dark let his fingers tangle in Anti’s hair and gently tugged on it. Anti let out a soft moan and grabbed Dark’s shoulders. Dark deepened the kiss, pulling Anti closer.  
Anti had missed this. He had missed holding Dark close and feeling Dark’s lips against his own. He had missed just having Dark in his life, having Dark care for him and love him and holding him tight. He had missed all of it. He wrapped his arms around Dark’s shoulders and tangled his fingers in Dark’s hair, tugging on it and keeping Dark close to him, to have this perfect little moment stretched out for as long as he could.   
Anti shuttered as Dark groaned against his lips and as Dark licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and let out a soft sound as Dark’s tongue slid inside. He pulled Dark closer and sucked on his tongue gently, moaning softly at the taste of Dark, something he had missed dearly for so many years. He moaned as Dark yanked his head back hard and kissed him harder. He gripped Dark’s hair tighter and whimpered softly, he missed this so much. He missed Dark so much. He knew now that even if Dark was lying, even if Dark was using him, he would fall right back into Dark’s arms, and stay there because Dark was his one and his only.   
Anti let out a soft whine as Dark pulled back stared down at him, licking his lips. He stared at Dark and blushed deeper when he saw Dark’s hooded lust filled gaze, the slight blush on his cheeks and his kissed swollen lips.  
“D-Dark…” Anti said softly, his voice needy and he was panting. He watched as Dark’s eyes got darker and when he spoke, his tone was filled with lust.  
“Yes, Anti?” Dark practically growled. Anti bit his lip and stared at Dark.  
“I… I missed that a lot… I missed having you so close…” Anti closed his eyes and let his head fall back, panting softly as he cheeks deepened in color.   
Anti wanted to shove Dark down, to have fun with him. He wanted Dark to make him scream and cry out. He wanted Dark to kiss him senseless. He wanted Dark to use him and not hold back anything.  
“Anti… Baby… I want you so bad… I want to make you scream and beg… I want to watch you fall apart under me all over again…” Dark growled and gently held Anti’s face, licking his lips. He stared at Dark and he smirked and tugged on Dark’s hair.  
“Then what are you waiting for? A formal invitation?” Anti smirked. He wanted this, and he knew that even if Dark turned on him the very next day, he wouldn't regret a single second of this because he loved Dark with everything that he was.   
“Are you sure Anti?” Dark asked, searching Anti’s face. Anti rolled his eyes.  
“Yes. I am absolutely sure. It’s not like it’s our first time Dark, I can recall ten times off the top of my head we had sex, so don’t even try to treat me like someone who doesn’t know what they’re getting into. I want you and I want you now.” Anti huffed and tugged at Dark’s hair again and pressed his lips against Dark’s throat, growling under his breath.  
Anti felt Dark take in a deep, sharp breath before he was picked up and taken to the bedroom. He yelped as Dark tossed him on the bed and walked towards him.  
“Take your clothes off.” Dark growled and licked his lips, watching Anti. He grinned and sat up and slowly pulled off his shirt. If Dark was going to act like this, then he was going to be a tease. He unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled them off, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and smirked at Dark, gently tugging on them.  
“Take them off.” Dark commanded, his eyes locked on Anti’s thumbs hooked into his boxers. He smirks and looks over Dark.   
“Make me.” Anti grins. He yelped as Dark’s growls and dove at him and pinned him down. He bit his lip and looked up at dark, looming over him.   
“Never disobey me. You’re gonna pay.” Dark growled. He sat back and pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, he got off the bed and hooked his thumbs in the bands of his pants and shoes then just stared at Anti huffed.  
“Take them off.”   
“Not until you take off your underwear.” Dark smirks, he eyes Anti’s body.   
Anti bit his lip and slowly pushed down his underwear, blushing under Dark’s intense stare. He let out a soft whimper when the cold air of the room ran over his overheated cock. He looked at Dark and tried not to wiggle around.   
“Good boy…” Dark purred and pushed his pants down, but left his underwear on and crawled onto the bed. Anti stared up at Dark as Dark crawled over him.  
“You’re so sexy…” Anti whispered as he ran his hands over Dark’s bare chest and stomach. He blushed as Dark looked over his body. He felt insecure, especially around Dark. Dark had the perfect body, all tone muscles and tight skin. Anti was skinny with some muscle and he had a lot of body hair, but Dark barely had any body hair.   
“You’re beautiful.” Dark whispered in Anti’s ear, making him shutter.   
Anti gasped as Dark kissed his neck, he tilted his head back and ran his fingers through Dark’s hair.He missed this so much. He’d missed being under Dark, missed Dark driving him crazy. Anti was brought out of thought by Dark biting his chest. He yelped and gasped, arching his back.   
“Shit! Have your teeth gotten sharper?” Anti gasped, he shuttered when Dark chuckled and licked the bite mark, cleaning the blood from the wound. Anti moaned softly, he had always been a masochist while Dark was both a masochist and a sadist.   
Anti looked up at Dark when Dark crawled up to his face. He knew he must have been something to look at. He knew his face was flushed, eyes half lidded, swollen lips, tousled hair, although Dark didn’t look much better. Dark’s hair was hanging in his face, he had a dark blush, swollen lips, dark eyes that were half lidded. Anti licked his lips and touched Dark’s face.  
“How many?” Dark asked suddenly. Anti frowned, confused.  
“What?”   
“How many guys have you slept with since we parted ways…?” Dark asked, searching Anti’s face. Anti huffed.   
“None. You were the first and last person I ever slept with…” Anti said softly and looked at Dark, he blushed when Dark smirked.   
“Good. You’re mine and mine only.” Dark’s voice was possessive and Anti blushed at that. He huffed. “If anyone touches you, I’ll kill them,” Dark continued and Anti’s eyes widened.   
“Possessive much?” Anti huffed, although he loved how possessive Dark could be. Dark grinned and ran his hands over Anti’s body and leaned down and kissed him. Anti let out a soft sound and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Dark’s neck. He loved being with Dark, he loved it so damned much.   
Anti pushed down Dark’s underwear and kisses Dark’s neck and growls in Dark’s ear.  
“Fuck me, Dark. Fuck me hard. Make me scream your name.” Anti bite and sucked on Dark’s neck, growling. He shuttered when Dark moaned.   
“Whe-”  
“Drawer beside you.” Dark chuckled and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Anti shook his head and took the condom and threw it back in the drawer.   
“Spread your legs…” Dark growled, making Anti shutter. He spread his legs and looked up at Dark, his face flushed. He blushed harder when Dark got between his legs and looked over his body.   
“You’re so sexy…” Dark slid his hands over Anti’s thighs, making him gasp and shutter. “You ready?” Dark asked, opening the bottle. Anti blushed harder and nodded.   
Anti watched as Dark poured lube over his fingers and reached down between his legs. He bit his lip and gasped as Dark’s finger brushed against his hole. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He took a deep breath and moaned softly when Dark’s finger started to slide in. He shifted and moaned as he felt Dark’s fingers slide in and out of him slowly. It felt so good to have something inside him again. He did finger himself occasionally and did jerk off but nothing was as good as having Dark touch him. Dark knew just where to touch, just how much pressure to apply to drive him crazy. He whimpered and rolled his hips. He wanted more, he needed more. He opened his eyes and looked at Dark, his lips parted as he panted.   
“Dark… More…” Anti whined, he knew he was acting like a virgin, but he couldn’t help it. It felt so good to have Dark touching him again. He couldn't wait to have Dark’s cock inside him.   
Anti threw his head back and moaned as Dark slide in a second finger and started thrusting them in and out. He scissored them, stretching Anti open wider making him whine loudly. He loved this so damned much. He loved having Dark here. Loved every single second of this. He panted and opened his eyes and looked at Dark, and blushed when he saw Dark was watching where his fingers disappeared into his body. He panted and bit his lip, rolling his hips and moaning as Dark’s fingers slid deeper into him. He closed his eyes again and rolled his head back, arching his back, he missed this pleasure. Missed having a body close to his. He clenched around Dark’s fingers and moaned when Dark growled.   
Anti yelped when Dark slid in a third finger and started thrusting them in and out of him. Anti panted and moaned loudly as dark’s fingers slid deeper and stretched him open further. He panted and rolled his hips. He forced his eyes open and looked at Dark, who was no looking at his face.  
“You’re so sexy… Look at you, under me, making such pretty sounds and I haven’t even fucked you yet…” Dark growled. Anti whimpered and shuttered, his cheeks on fire. He arched his back and gasped as Dark brushed against his prostate. He let out a soft moan and rolled his hips hard, gasping and panting for breath.   
Anti whined softly when dark pulled his fingers out. He looked at Dark who had grabbed the lube bottle again and was spreading lube over his cock. Anti whines and bites his lip. He looks at Dark’s cock and whines, it was swollen and twitching, pre-cum beaded at the tip and leaked down the side, the head was an angry red color. He licked his lips as he stared at it.  
“One day soon.” Dark said and licked his lips. Anti whined and whimpered, he spread his legs wider and rolled his hips, he needed Dark inside him now. He looked up at Dark and whimpered. Dark grinned down at him and grabbed Anti’s legs and wrapped them around his hips, pulling Anti closer.   
Anti whimpered and rolled his hips. He needed this now. He gasped when he felt Dark’s cock brush against his hole. He bucked his hips and whined and begged. Dark shushed him and stroked Anti’s hair. He gasped as Dark started to slowly slide into him, arching his back and squeezing his eyes closed, his mouth falling open in pleasure. He gasped when Dark grabbed his hips tight and rocked his hips forward, getting deeper. He panted and rolled his hips and whines.  
“Dark, I won’t break. Just fuck me. Please. I fucking need it. I need you. Please Dark!” Anti whined and looked at Dark with teary eyes. He felt Dark growls and gasped when dark leaned down, making his cock move inside of Anti. Dark kissed Anti hard, sliding his tongue inside Anti’s mouth, making Anti moan and kiss back, sucking on his tongue. Anti wrapped his arms around Dark’s shoulders and held him close, rolling his hips, making Dark growl.   
“Dark… Please…” Anti begged, he bucked his hips and dug his nails into Dark’s back hard, drawing blood.   
Anti cried out as Dark pulled back and thrusts hard and deep into Anti, making the whole bed move with the acting. He scratched at Dark’s back and begged for him to continue. He cried out as Dark started a hard and fast rhythm, thrusting hard into Anti. He cried out loudly, clinging to Dark as he was fucked hard. He dug his nails deep into Dark’s back, drawing blood. He loved this, this is what he needed. He bit Dark’s shoulder hard and moaned loudly against his skin, the pleasure he felt was better than anything else. He was seeing stars with each thrust, feeling better than he had in years. He screamed when Dark shifted and hit his prostate dead on. He arched his back and clawed at Dark’s back and shoulders, rocking his hips, feeling his cock brush against Dark’s stomach. He sobbed and withered underneath Dark, calling out his name over and over; he wasn't going to last much longer. He clinched his asshole around Dark and moaned louder. He felt Dark growl and wraps his arms around Anti and hold him against his chest as he thrusts harder and faster.   
Anti was screaming Dark’s name, digging his nails into Dark. He was starting to tense, already getting close. He bit Dark’s shoulder hard and he screamed as he released heavily, coating both his and Dark’s stomachs. He gasped and moaned as Dark continued to thrust inside him. He clenched tight around Dark and cried out Dark’s name. He felt Dark’s hips start to stutter as he got close. He moaned and bites Dark’s shoulder again and scratched his back. Dark was thrusting faster before he grabbed Anti’s thighs and thrusts as deep into Anti as he could before releasing heavily. Anti cried out and arched his back, clinging to Dark and panting hard.   
They both fell on the bed, panting and holding each other. Anti nuzzled and kissed under Dark’s ear and hugged him tight. He smiled happily as Dark hugged back and pressed a kiss into Anti’s hair. They laid there for a few minutes, catching their breaths before Dark pulled out and laid on his side, pulling Anti to his chest.   
“Sleep Anti… I’ll be here when you wake up..” Dark said softly, making Anti smile. He closed his eyes and snuggled against Dark and slowly drifted off to sleep, happy for the first time in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MORE SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER, JUST LETTING Y'ALL KNOW!!!!!!

Anti woke up slowly. He sighed and stretched his arm across the bed and froze when he didn’t feel another body. He sat up and looked around, but Dark was gone, as was his clothes. He felt his heart drop down to his stomach. His eyes teared up and he felt worthless, stupid. He should’ve known that Dark would have left. He shouldn’t feel so crappy.   
Anti pulled his knees to his chest as tears fell down his face. He pressed his face into his knees and cried, wrapping his arms around his legs and started rocking back and forth. He could feel his anxiety acting up and he started to breathe heavily. He should have known Dark would leave him, he wasn’t worth the time. Anti sobbed and rocked back and forth, sniffling. He grabbed his hair and fisted his hands in it. He cried harder. He felt so stupid, so used. He still didn’t regret doing what he did, but it still hurt. Sharing something like that with someone just to have them leave again hurt bad.   
He had hoped that Dark would be here when he woke, that everything could go back to what it used to be. He had hoped that he could be happy again, that he could have Dark all to himself again, but he was wrong. He should have known better than that. He knew he wasn’t worth staying with, he was grateful that Dark was with him as long as he was. He had wanted to wake up with Dark with him, hoping that they could just lay around all day, like they used too. He held back louder sobs and dug his nails into his legs. He hadn’t realized just how much he needed Dark, he didn’t realize just how much he loved him, until now.   
Anti cried harder and dug his nails harder into his legs, feeling his breath hitch as he started getting uncontrollable. He cried harder and rocked harder, wishing he hadn’t been so stupid.   
“Anti?” Dark’s voice came through the room. Anti’s head jerked up and he saw Dark standing in the doorway with wide eyes. He watched as Dark walked over and sat a plate on the table then sat beside him and pulled him close. He pressed his face against Dark’s chest and cried, wrapping his arms around Dark and clinging to him.   
“I-I thought you’d left… I-... I-...” Anti cried harder, whimpering when Dark wrapped his arms around him.   
“Just cry it out Anti… I’m right here, you’re okay. I’m not leaving.” Dark said softly. Anti sniffled and hugged Dark tighter.  
Anti clung to Dark, slowly calming down. He was embarrassed for how he had acted. He sighed softly, he had always had trouble with his anxiety and would lose it easily, especially after what Dark did to him. He blinked and kissed Dark’s chest, he shouldn’t have freaked out like he did, because even if Dark had left, it shouldn't have mattered so much. He looked up at Dark, but he knew why it did, he loved Dark with all his heart, and the thought of losing Dark again, was more painful than he would’ve liked to admit. He kissed Dark’s chest and closed his eyes, nuzzling against him and smiled when Dark rubbed his back and held him close.   
“I am sorry, I did not mean to worry you and make you cry…” Dark said softly. Anti shook his head and hugged Dark.  
“It’s fine. I just got scared you left me… I was scared that I was going to lose you again…” Anti said, looking up at Dark and reaching up and touching Dark’s face. He smiled when Dark kissed his palm and leaned into his hand.   
“You’re not going to lose me, I promise Anti…” Dark kissed the side of Anti’s head and held him tight. He smiled and laid his head on Dark’s shoulder, just happy to be with him again.  
Dark pulled away and grabbed the plate and tuned towards Anti and he grinned at the sight of food.  
“You made this?”   
“Of course I did. Everything is just the way you like it too.” Dark smiled at Anti. He grinned and kissed Dark, chuckling.   
“I love you…”  
“I love you too, Anti.” Dark kissed Anti again and he smiled and kissed back. Dark pulled back and smirked at Anti and he raised an eyebrow.  
“What are yo-” Anti was cut off as Dark shoved a bite of food in his mouth. He yelped and gagged for a second before chewing and swallowing, glaring at Dark.  
“Really? I could have choked!”   
“Wouldn’t have been the first time.” Dark grinned and Anti blushed and huffed.  
“Asshole…” He muttered under his breath, causing Dark to chuckle. Dark handed the plate to Anti.  
“Eat, I’m going to go get the coffee. And I know, black, little sugar. I remember.” Dark got off the bed and left.   
Anti grinned and ate, he felt so loved right now, so happy. He finally had his Dark back after so many years. He had his caring, loving and sweet Dark back with him. He could finally be happy again. He knew it was stupid to have all his happiness focused on just one person, but he couldn’t help it. He was attached to Dark, in so many ways, he loved Dark so deeply that it over rode any common since, made him think of nothing else, made him not want to do anything else except be with Dark. Dark made him forget all his problems, made it easier for him to deal with everything. Dark made him not so crazy anymore, Dark made his life livable.   
Anti had just finished his food when Dark walked in with two cups. He grinned when he took his cup and took a small sip. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure; dark roast with little sugar, his favorite. He grinned at Dark.  
“Thank you. This is perfect.” Anti said happily. Dark chuckles and kisses the top of Anti’s head.  
“Mmm… Not as perfect as you.” Dark grinned. Anti’s face went red and he looked at Dark with wide eyes, he huffed and stuck his tongue out at Dark.  
“Cheesy asshole…”   
“You love it.” Dark grinned and kissed Anti’s nose. Anti chuckles and smiles, rolling his eyes and drank his coffee. Dark sat beside him and drank his coffee and they just sat there in silence, enjoying each other’s company.   
Anti sat down his cup and hummed when Dark grinned at him.   
“Wanna shower with me?” Dark asked. Anti chuckles.   
“Yeah.” Anti grins.  
“Good.” Dark looked over Anti’s body, causing him to blush and look away.  
“You’re still shy even though I’ve seen every single inch of your body?” Dark cocked an eyebrow, making Anti blush harder.  
“Shut up.” Anti huffed. Dark laughed softly and held his hand out to Anti, smirking at him.  
“Let’s go.” Anti slipped his hand into Dark’s and grinned as he was pulled into the bathroom.   
Anti moaned as Dark held him against the wall while Dark kissed and bit his neck. He gasped when Dark bit down hard on his sweet spot, letting out a long moan. He tangled his fingers in Dark’s hair, arching his back. He felt Dark chuckles and gasps and moans when Dark abuses the spot, biting and sucking it. Dark pulled back after a few minutes, looking at Anti.  
“You like that..?” Dark growled, his voice deep and raspy. Anti shuttered, blushed and nodded.   
“Y-Yes…” Anti panted and looked at Dark. Dark grinned and grabbed Anti’s waist and pulls him flush against his larger frame. Anti gasped and whimpered, rocking his hips as his cock brushed against Dark’s hip.  
Anti moaned as Dark grabbed his hips and started grinding against him; he could feel Dark’s hard cock brush against his stomach. He clung to Dark and panted hard, digging his nails deep into Dark’s shoulders. Anti yelped and moaned when Dark kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He sucked hard on Dark’s tongue and grinds hard against Dark. He whimpered when Dark slid his hands down to his ass and squeezed it. He pulled away and laid his head on Dark’s shoulder’ whimpering.   
“You like it when I squeeze your ass baby?” Dark grinned, nipping his ear. He whimpered and nodded.  
“Y-Yeah…” He said softly.  
Anti yelped when Dark kicked his legs apart then gasped and arched his back when Dark rubbed a finger over his hole. He whined and rolled his hips as Dark just rubbed his finger over his hole over and over again, sometimes just barely dipping inside before pulling back and rubbing his hole again. He whimpered and rolled his hips, closing his eyes tightly, it felt good, but he needed more, he needed so much more.   
“D-Dark… Stop teasing, please…” Anti begged, whining. Dark just chuckled and rubbed his finger a little harder against Anti’s hole. He whined and rolled his ass back against Dark's finger, trying to get Dark to slide it in. He needed Dark to finger him, to open him up. He scratched at Dark’s shoulders and whined louder, bucking his hips.   
“Dark, please stop fucking teasing me. Please!” Anti begged, tears in his eyes, it felt so good but it wasn’t good enough. He wanted to be filled, he needed to be. He heard Dark laugh then felt Dark’s hands leave his ass completely. He groaned in frustration and bit Dark’s shoulder hard, drawing blood.   
Anti yelped when Dark slammed him up against the wall, his back hitting hard enough to make a sound. He knew that would leave a bruise and just the thought of that made Anti moan. He whimpered when Dark growled the cried out when Dark bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. He gasped as he felt Dark’s tongue lap over the bite mark, licking up the blood. He whined and grinds against Dark. He clung to Dark when Dark pulled up his legs and wrapped them around his waist.   
“Dark… Please…” Anti whined loudly, then gasped and threw his head back when Dark started grinding hard against him.  
Anti gasped and whined and reached between them and wrapped his hand around both their cocks. Both Dark and Anti moaned as they started grinding their hips together, their cocks rubbing against each other.   
“S-Shit! D-Dark!” Anti cried out in pleasure, panting and moaning. He could hear Dark moaning and that was pushing him closer to the edge. He had always loved hearing Dark’s deep voice moaning. He moaned louder when Dark bucked his hips faster. He dug the nails of his free hand into Dark’s back, he started crying out, arching his back against the wall.   
“Dark! Dark! I-I’m close!” Anti yelled, clinging to Dark, he was tensing, his cock throbbing harder.   
“Me too baby.” Dark grunted in Anti’s ear, his hips moving faster. Anti moaned and whimpered, rolling his hips. He moaned and tilted his head back, moaning when Dark pressed his face against his neck.   
Anti tensed and gasped, he cried out Dark’s name as he released hard, he could feel it through his whole body. He dug his nails into Dark’s back, crying out his name over and over again. He whined and moaned loudly as Dark continued rolling his hips, panting hard.   
“H-Hold on baby… I’m so close…” He heard Dark groan as Dark bucked his hips faster. He whined loudly and clawed at Dark, panting and whining. He squeaked as Dark shoved him against the wall, bucking his hips fast before he released heavily, crying out Anti’s name and crushing him against the wall. He whimpered and held Dark close, panting.  
When they finally calmed down, Dark carefully sat Anti on his feet and Anti leaned against Dark and closed his eyes, smiling when Dark turned off the water.   
“That was great…” Anti mumbled against Dark’s chest.   
“Yes it was.” Dark said softly, rubbing Anti’s back, making him purr. He moved slowly as Dark helped him out of the tub and chuckled softly as Dark dried him off.   
“So, what does all this make us?” Anti asked softly staring at Dark. He bit his lip when Dark shrugged.  
“Whatever we want to be, I guess.” Dark said softly, kissing Anti’s head, making him smile. He licked his lips and wrapped his arms around Dark.  
“Can we get back together?” Anti asked softly, biting his lip hard. He got a little worried when Dark’s eyes widened.   
“You want to get back together?” Dark asked, his voice shocked. Anti nodded and took Dark’s hands, looking up at him.   
“Of course I do Dark… I love you…” Anti said softly. He smiled when Dark grinned wide.  
“Then I guess we’re dating.” Dark grins. Anti grinned and tackled Dark, hugging him tight and kissing him hard. He felt Dark laugh before kissing back, holding Anti close.   
They dried off then went to the bedroom and got dressed. They both kept in contact in one way or the other. Holding hands, gently brushing against one another, helping the other dress. They kissed again and Dark rubbed Anti’s back, making Anti smile. They laughed softly with each other, holding each other close before finally breaking apart and walking to the living room, hand in hand. They both stopped and their eyes widen.   
“Hello guys.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS A LITTLE FREAK OUT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, BE CAUTIOUS WHILE READING!!!!!!!!!

Anti blinked and stared at Dragon, who was sitting on his couch, smirking at him and Dark. He looked at Dark, who was also staring at Dragon. He hadn’t expected Dragon to be here, and apparently neither had Dark. He looked back at Dragon.  
“So… I heard the little get together in the bathroom.” Dragon said with a smirk. Anti’s eyes widened and he felt himself blush and he hid his face.   
“Which part…?” Anti asked, although he was mostly positive what on what Dragon had heard.   
“Most of it. Including the shower sex.” Dragon chuckles, “But that doesn’t matter, what matters is that you two are back together again. I am glad about that. You two have always made a cute couple, even when you two are being crazy.” Dragon chuckles. Anti blushed more and huffed.  
“Thank you…” He said softly, he saw Dark nod out of the corner of his eye.   
Anti bit his lip and squeezed Dark’s hand. He watched Dragon stand up.   
“So, are you two hungry? I’m starving and I was wondering if you two wanted to go eat somewhere.” Dragon smiled. Anti grinned and nodded looking at Dark.  
“Hell yeah! I’m starving! Even though we already ate breakfast…” He chuckled. Dark smiled when Dark kissed the side of his head.  
“You’ve always been a black hole” Dark chuckled and Anti stuck his tongue out at him.  
“Eat my ass.”  
“Gladly. Bend over.” Dark grinned, making Anti blush. He grunted.  
“I’ll hold you to that later…” Anti mumbled under his breath, making Dark laugh.  
“Okay! I do not wish to hear about your sex lives. Let’s just go eat.” Dragon said, shaking his head. Anti chuckled and squeezed Dark’s hand and followed Dragon out the door and to his car.   
Anti rolled his eyes when Dragon pulled into the place that sold the greasiest meals in town. He should have expected that.  
“Really? The Country Side? It’s the greasiest place ever.” Dark said.   
“Yeah. So? It has some hella good food,” Dragon said, “so stop complaining and let’s go eat.” Dragon got out and walked towards the entrance.   
“We’re gonna die from a heart attack…” Dark sighed. Anti laughed and grabbed Dark’s hand and pulls him out and to the place.  
“Who cares? It’s food.” He walked to the tabled Dragon was sitting and forced Dark tot sit then sat beside him. He grinned and bounced in his seat. Dark rolled his eyes and chuckled fondly. Dragon smiled.  
“I haven’t seen you this happy in ages.”   
“I haven’t had a reason to be.” Anti smiled. Dragon grinned and chuckled.  
A smaller guy walked over. He had soft brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a soft complexion. He smiled at Dragon and Dragon smiled back.   
“So, what can I get you guys today?” He said softly.   
“I would like bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes. With a coffee, please Jake.” Dragon smiled. Jake chuckles and writes it down.   
“I would like waffles, bacon, eggs and coffee.” Anti smiles.  
“Just a coffee” Dark said.  
“You’re not hungry?” Anti looked at Dark.  
“Not all of us are bottomless pits.” Dark said. Anti huffed and slapped his arm. The guy chuckles.   
“I’ll be back in a little while with your food.” He walked away.   
Anti looked at Dragon and grinned.  
“So, you just called a waiter by his name and you guys seemed a little too close to just be friends. So, tell me!” Anti grinned, leaning over the table. He huffed and Dragon laughed and shook his head.  
“Nothing to tell. At least, not yet. I’m working on it though.” Dragon said. Anti grinned.  
“Get him!”  
“So, that’s why you wanted to come.” Anti could hear the smirk in Dark’s voice.   
“Yep”  
“So, you just wanted us to see your boyfriend.” Anti grinned. Dragon rolled his eyes and nodded.  
“Sure. We can go with that.” Dragon chuckles. Anti grinned and leaned against Dark and took Dark’s hand. Dark smiled and kissed Anti’s head, making Anti grin. He saw Dragon chuckle and shake his head and sigh. Anti smiled and kissed Dark’s cheek.   
They talked for the next few minutes until Jake came back with their food. He sat the plates down.  
“Okay. Here you go. If you need anything else, please let me know.” Jake said, Anti watched Dragon smile and nod and he grinned at the knowing look between them before Jake walked away. He laughed when Dragon glared at him.   
“Not a word boy.” Dragon grumbled, making Anti laugh harder. He saw Dark just rolled his eyes and shake his head fondly. Anti smiled and leans against Dark, happier than he had been in a very long time, with his best friend and he boyfriend back, he didn’t think anything could ruin this. He didn’t think anyone could get between this.   
Anti smiled and scooped some of the whipped cream off the top of his waffles and licked it off and moaned softly under his breath. That was good. He heard a choking noise and looked over to see Dark staring at him with wide eyes while trying not to spit out his coffee. He busted out laughing and blew Dark a kiss and winked. He saw Dark glare at him and that only made him laugh harder. He picked up his fork and knife and started eating, smirking at Dark. He could hear Dragon laughing and saw Dark flip him off. He grinned.  
“If you’re good, I’ll do the same to you when we get home.” He purred then laughed and Dark choked on his drink again and heard Dragomn yell about not wanting to hear about their sex life. He laughed and covered his mouth, trying not to laugh to loud. He continues eating, smiling and talking with the two people who meant the whole world to him.   
Anti snuggled against Dark as they laid on the couch together. They had hung out with Dragon for a few more hours before coming back to his house to be alone together. He held Dark.s hand, which was laying over his stomach. He could feel Dark’s breath against the back of his neck and loved the feeling of having Dark pressed against him. He loved cuddling with Dark, loved the feeling of Dark pressed against his back. He sighed and closed and eyes and moved back more, pressing closer to Dark.   
“Anti… How would you feel about living with me again?” Dark asked and Anti’s eyes widen. He looked back at Dark.  
“What?” Anti’s voice was weak and shocked.  
“I asked if you wanted to live with me again. I have missed you so much Anti… So much…” Dark said softly. Anti sighed and turned back around and looks at the ground. Part of him was thrilled and happy about Dark wanting him to live with him, but at the same time, he wasn’t ready. He had a nice apartment here, he had an okay life here, but he was also scared of Dark turning on him again. If he happened once, who’s to say it won’t happen again. He sighed and took Dark’s hand.   
“Dark, I want to, but… I don’t know… I have a good apartment here, I live close to my therapist here… And… And I am nervous about you hurting you again…” He said softly and felt Dark wince. He sighed.  
“Anti… I told you what happened. It wasn’t my fault… I…” Dark’s voice was soft.  
“I know Dark… But I need to protect myself. I’m sorry… I… I love you and I do want to live with you, but can we wait a little longer. Please? I just need a little more time…” Anti said softly, biting his lip. He heard Dark sigh and felt Dark pull him closer. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping Dark would understand.   
Anti stared up at his ceiling while laying in bed alone. He had asked Dark to leave because he needed time to think, he needed to be alone. At least for a night so he could think. Although he regretted his decision now. He wanted Dark here now, but he wasn’t going to call him; he did need to think. He needed to think if he could stay with Dark without worrying that he would be struck again, worrying if Dark would put him down again. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. He thought too much and caused himself a headache. He huffed and thought that he was pretty stupid for thinking all the time. He sighed and rubbed his face.   
Anti got up from bed and walked to the kitchen, getting water. He needed to try to get some sleep tonight or he’d just drive himself crazy thinking. He sighed and looked down at the glass, getting lost in thought. He thought about what had happened. He could still sometimes feel the punched, could feel the cold ground under him as lay on it crying and bleeding. Image after image flashed through his find, as did Dark’s voice, saying such cruel things to him. He could feel each hit, could feel each sting of every word. He could feel every horrible second.  
Anti didn’t even notice when the glass shattered on the floor, he didn’t notice when his breathing picked up, he didn’t notice when he fell to the floor and glass in his knees, he didn’t notice when he started screaming. He didn’t notice when he started crying and begging. He didn’t notice when he started pulling at his hair and scratching his arms. He didn’t notice when his front door slammed open. He didn’t notice when someone screamed his name. He didn’t notice when someone grabbed his. He didn’t notice when he was picked up. He didn’t notice when someone yelled at him. He didn’t notice when he passed out on his bed. He didn’t notice anything. He noticed when the world went black and everything finally fell silent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS ANOTHER SMALL SEXUAL PART CLOSER TO THE END OF THE STORY!!!!

Anti woke up on his bed, with someone’s arm around him. He blinked and looked behind him, seeing Dark. He frowned and looked around. He didn’t know what had happened. He had gone to get a glass of water, then he started remembering. He closed his eyes and silently cursed himself. He must have lost it again. He sighed and moved his legs and hissed. He reached under the blanket and felt his knees and frowned at the bandages. He wondered what had happened for him to have bandages.   
Anti felt Dark shift behind him, he looked over his shoulder and found Dark staring at him.  
“Hey… How do you feel?” Dark asked softly and Anti sighed.  
“Okay I guess…” His voice was shot from screaming and crying last night. He winced and held his throat. He felt Dark kiss the back of his neck.  
“Hang on…” He watched as Dark got up and walked out of the room. He sighed and rubbed his throat then sat up and pushed the covers off and saw a few boodspots on the bandages. He frowned deeply. He didn’t know exactly what had happened, but he had an idea. He sighed and brushed his fingers over the bandages again.   
Anti looked up when Dark walked in with a warm cup of tea. He smiled and gently takes the cup from Dark and took a drink, closed his eyes. The warmth helped soothe his throat. He looked at Dark and sighed.  
“I-... First of all… Thank you… Second of all… Why are you here?” Anti asked softly, he set the cup down. He heard Dark sigh.  
“I came back to the house because I left my wallet here and I found you on the kitchen floor… Screaming and bleeding… You had apparently dropped a glass and fell on it, getting multiple glass shards in your knees and cutting them up…”  
“Why did you stay?”   
“Because I wanted to make sure you were okay and I didn’t want to leave you alone after something like that… That scared the hell out of me Anti… Seeing you like that…” Dark spoke softly and Anti sighed and looked down.  
Part of Anti was happy that Dark had come and stayed with him, another part wasn’t. He hated that Dark had to see that. He hated himself for having those types of attacks. What he had gone through wasn’t that bad, he had known people who had gone through worse and was better than he was, He huffed and looked down. He was just weak, too weak. He wouldn’t be surprised if Dark left him, he wouldn’t blame him at all. If he could, he’d leave himself. He picked at his fingernails, frowning.   
Anti looked up when Dark sat beside him and put his arm around him.  
“Anti… You know I love you right?” Dark asked softly. Anti looked down and sighed. He honestly didn’t know. He felt horrible because Dark had seen him lose it, Dark had seen him go crazy. Why would Dark love him if he couldn’t even love himself?   
“Anti… I love you… I love you so damned much that it hurts. It’s crazy how much I love you… I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I lost you.” Dark said softly. Anti blushed as Dark made him look up.   
“I… Dark… I’m fucked up… You saw me completely lose it last night… How can you even think about loving me? I’m so weak… So stupid…” Anti said softly, looking down. He yelped when Dark grabbed him and pulled him into his lap.  
“Anti, you are a far cry from being weak. You are strong and smart. There are a lot of people who have gone through what you have and are now on a crap load of medication. Or they have a lot worse mental problems, or they are in a mental home. You are amazing Anti… Extremely amazing.” Dark spoke softly and Anti blushed. He stared at Dark and whimpered before pressing his face against his chest. He clung to him and whimpered before kissing Dark’s chest. He smiled when Dark’s arms wrapped around him and he settled against Dark, smiling. He loved Dark more than anything in this world and nothing would change that. He gently took Dark’s hand and held it, smiling.   
After a little while, Anti looked up at Dark.  
“I’m hungry.” Anti said softly and huffed when Dark laughed.  
“You’re always hungry.” Dark grinned at Anti and kissed his head. Anti huffed and poked Dark’s nose.  
“Yes. Now feed me before I starve to death.” Anti squealed when Dark stood up fast, holding him and walked to the kitchen. He held onto Dark and laughed. He kissed Dark when he was put down and walked to the fridge and grabbed some ingredients.   
“Let’s get cooking.” Anti laughed and started moving around the kitchen. He grinned when Dark fell in beside him and they easily moved around each other, knowing each other well enough to predict the other’s moves.   
They both settled down at the table half an hour later, eating silently and enjoying each other’s company. Anti smiled at Dark and reached across the table and took Dark’s hand, threading their fingers together. They both smiled at each other as they ate. Anti was so happy right now, having Dark with him and living with him again. It felt like old times, when things were simple and happy. He gently squeezed Dark’s fingers and smiled, staring at Dark.   
“So… I’ve been thinking…”  
“About?”  
“Things…”  
“What things?”  
“Things…” Anti grinned and winked and bit his lip. He chuckled when Dark growled.   
“Everytime you bite your lip, it drives me fucking crazy. Makes me want to bite it for you.” Dark’s voice was deep and Anti blushed then bit his lip harder and smirked at Dark. He heard Dark growl deeper and he shuddered, loving that sound.   
Anti yelped as Dark grabbed him and yanked him up and smashed his lips against Anti’s. He moaned and kissed back. He cried out loudly as Dark slammed him against the wall and held him there, biting his bottom lip hard and tugging on it. He moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Dark. He whimpered when Dark grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.  
“No touching.” Dark growled and Anti whimpered then bit his lip and smirked.  
“What if I want to touch you… Master…” Anti purred and felt Dark take in a sharp intake of breath at the name. It had been a name they had used when they wanted to do more kinky things.  
“Then you’ll get punished baby boy…” Dark growled and Anti whimpered, licking his lips and his eyes fluttered. He loved the way Dark would talk to him in these types of scenarios.   
“Then I should stay put shouldn’t I, Master?”   
“Yes you should…” Dark growled then leaned down to his neck and started biting and licking his neck. Anti moaned and tilted his head to the side to give Dark more room to his neck.   
Anti bit his lip as Dark let go of his wrists and slid his hand down to Anti’s shirt to pull it off. Anti smirked and ran his hands through Dark’s hair and tugged on it. He grinned when he felt Dark growl against his throat.   
“Didn’t I tell you not to touch, slut?” Dark growled, making Anti shutter. He loved it when Dark spoke to him like that.  
“Yes you did, but I didn’t listen…” Anti smirked and shuttered and moaned as Dark bit his neck hard enough to draw blood.   
“You’ll be lucky if you’ll be able to walk tomorrow.” Dark snarled then yanked off Anti’s shirt. He yelped and blushed, grinning.  
“I hope I won’t…” Anti smirked and bit his lip as he started pulling down his underwear.   
They stopped when the front door opened. Anti looked at Dark.  
“Umm… I didn’t invite anyone over…” He said softly. Dark stood up straight and looked behind him at the kitchen door. They both huffed under their breaths as Dragon walked in Dragon stopped when he saw them.   
“What have I walked into?”   
“What does it look like?” Anti said, one eyebrow raised. He rolled his eyes when Dragon laughed.  
“You guys can fuck later. Let’s go out and have some fun.” Dragon looked between them. Anti sighed and looked at Dark. Dark shrugged and grabbed Anti’s shirt and handed it to him. Anti nodded his thanks and put it on. They both looked at Dragon.   
“Sure. Just let us get dressed.” Anti said. He smiled when Dark wrapped his arm around him. He smiled when Dragon nodded.   
“I’ll be in the living room.” Dragon walked out. Dark took Anti’s hand and led him upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE 90% OF THIS CHAPTER IS SEX!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!!!

They ended up hanging out for most of the day. They walked around town, window shopped, played around and ate. Anti was holding onto Dark’s arm, laughing and smiling. He had a blast hanging out with them today. He looked up at Dark and grinned when he saw him smiling. He loved Dark’s smile. He leaned up and kissed Dark’s cheek. He grinned when Dark kissed his forehead. He heard Dragon laugh.  
“You two are cute.”   
“Thank you.” Dark said, grinning and holding Anti close. Anti grinned and they walked up to Anti’s apartment. He unlocked the door and they all walked in and hung out for a little while longer before Dragon said goodbye and left.   
Dark pinned Anti against the wall and growled in his ear.  
“So, about this morning…” Dark growled and Anti was confused for a second then grinned.   
“You never got punished for being a disobedient brat. I believe that now is a good time to give you that punishment.” Dark's smirked. Anti blushed and bit his lip.  
“Make it impossible for me to walk tomorrow, Master…” Anti grinned then yelped when Dark yanked off his shirt. He arched his back when Dark ran his hands down his body. He grabbed Dark’s shirt and yanked it off. He shuttered when Dark growled and grabbed his hands.   
“No touching, don’t make a sound and don’t squirm.” Dark growled. Anti held back a loud moan when Dark latched onto his neck and started biting and sucking.   
Anti gasped when Dark yanked him off the wall and shoved him towards the bedroom.   
“Get undressed, and be on the bed with your ass in the air by the time I count to three or I will make you truly suffer.” Dark snarled. Anti nodded and ran to the bedroom and started getting undressed. He heard Dark start counting. He quickly toed off his shoes, unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down along with his underwear. He yanked off his socks and crawled onto the bed and spread his legs, put his face against the pillows and kept his butt in the air. He bit his lip when Dark walked in a second later.  
“Three…” He could hear the grin in Dark’s voice. He bit his lip and shivered as he laid there, everything exposed to Dark. He licked his lips and listened as Dark walked closer.   
Anti jerked when he felt Dark’s hands grab his ass, one hand on each cheek.   
“You look amazing…” He heard Dark growl as Dark squeezed his ass roughly. He bit his lip to keep from moaning then barely kept a loud moan at bay when he felt Dark slap his ass hard. He knew that was going to leave a hand print. He drew in deep, ragged breaths. He loved pain, it was one of his biggest turn ons.   
“You are seriously the sexiest thing ever…” Dark growled and grabbed the spot he his and squeezed hard enough to bruise. Anti let out a small moan.   
“Did I say you could make a sound?” He heard Dark growl. He bit his lip and didn’t answer. He gasped when Dark slapped his ass again, harder than the first time. He cried out as Dark leaned over him, grabbed his hair and yanked him up by his hair. He felt Dark yanked harder.   
“Answer me you fucking slut.” Dark snarled, making Anti moan.   
“N-No…”   
“No what?”   
“No Master…”   
“Goodboy.” Dark growled and Anti shuttered. “Do you need to be gagged or can you be quiet?”   
“I-I… I can be quite…”   
“Good boy.” Dark growled and bit Anti’s ear, making him shutter. “The safe word is red.” Dark growled. Anti nodded. Dark let go of Anti’s hair and stood up. Anti pressed his face back into the pillows.   
Dark grabbed Anti’s ass, making him shutter and bite his lip, trying not to grind back into Dark’s hands.   
“Okay baby boy, I am going to ask some questions and you have to answer honestly.” Dark said seriously. Anti nodded.   
“Good boy. Will you be okay with a gag?” Anti nodded.  
“Speak!”  
“Y-Yes Master.”  
“Blind folded?”   
“I’m okay with it Master.”   
“What is your pain tolerance on a scale of one to ten? Ten being the world and one being no pain at all.” Anti thought about it for a second. He loved pain, but he didn’t want to dive straight into the bad pain.   
“A seven Master.”   
“Are you sure? It won’t be too much for you?”   
“I can handle it Master. I will be okay.” Anti bit his lip and forced himself not to wiggle. He was so needy right now. He really needed Dark to pound him into the mattress.   
Anti let out a soft whine when Dark got off the bed and walked away from it. He looked over his shoulder and saw Dark going through some of his things. He stuttered when he saw Dark pull out two belts. He shifted slightly and held back a moan. He wanted this bad. He watched as Dark walked back to him and he yelped when Dark flipped him onto his back. He stared up at Dark, biting his lip. He watched as Dark held up one of the belts. He shuddered and licked his lips.   
“Hold up yours hands.” Dark commanded and Anti did as he was told. He watched as Dark put the belt around his wrists and tightened it enough where he couldn't get loose. He looked up at Dark and bit his lip. He yelped as Dark flipped him back over and pulled his hips into the air. Anti bit his lip and took a deep breath, his arms pinned under his chest. He shuttered and waited for Dark to do something.  
Anti gasped and bit his lip to hold back a cry of pleasure. He felt the sting of that slap through his whole body. He whimpered very softly as pleasure ran through him. He bit the pillow hard to keep himself quite as he felt Dark slap his ass over and over again, each slap harder than the last. He knew that there was going to be multiple hand prints on him, maybe even bruises. He was panting and whining, his ass was stinging and his cock was throbbing leaking onto the sheets. He swallowed hard and looked at the wall in a daze. He hadn’t felt this good in a while.   
Anti frowned when nearly cried out when he felt the other belt hit his ass. He bit the pillow hard and closed his ass tight. That was a good solid hit and he knew that was definitely leave a mark. He panted and pressed his face hard against the pillow. He bit the pillow hard as Dark hit his ass over and over again with the belt, each harder than the last and the loud smacking filled the room. He was sweating and panting, whining softly in pleasure and trying to scream in pain and pleasure. It felt so good to have Dark hit him harder. He swallowed and panted and tears were starting to leave his eyes.   
He felt Dark stop after a while and cress his ass.   
“You’ve been such a good boy for me baby. I believe you deserve a reward now.” He heard Dark purr. He gasped as he was flipped onto his back and looked up at Dark, his face covered in sweat, eyes glazed over and teary, his lips red and covered with spit. He heard Dark growl.   
Anti licked his lips and shuttered as Dark ran his hands over his hips and legs. He gasped as Dark pulled him close to the edge of the bed and spread his legs.   
“You ready, Baby boy?” Dark said.   
“Yes Master…” Anti panted. He watched Dark grinned and grabbed the lube and opened it and covered his fingers in it. He gasped softly as Dark slid a finger inside him and started thrusting it in and out. He wiggled and panted, letting out small sounds of pleasure. He watched Dark grin and add a second finger, curving them, making him yelp and moan loudly, throwing his head back and clenching his hands into fists. He swallowed hard and panted, rolling his hips against Dark’s fingers. He heard Dark growl and moaned when Dark slid a third finger into him and thrusted them in and out fast. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, panting and whining. He closed his eyes and bit his lip hard, bucking his hips, feeling his cock twitch and throb.   
He whined as Dark pulled his fingers out. He opened his eyes and watched Dark spread lube over his dick. He whimpered and licked his lips and wiggled his hips and whined. He heard Dark chuckle. He gasped loudly when Dark slid into him and arched his back, moaning Dark’s name. He panted and gasped as Dark started thrusting in and out hard and fast. He threw his head back and cried out Dark’s name, clenching around Dark and heard Dark grunt. He moaned louder as Dark thrusted harder and faster, driving him closer to the edge. He whimpered and gasped. He wrapped his legs around Dark’s hips and cried out Dark’s name, his body tensing as he got closer to his end. He could tell Dark was close too, by the way he was starting to lose rhythm.   
Anti gasped and moaned loudly, his back arching and cried out Dark’s name, his eyes rolling back in his head. He felt Dark grab his hips hard and thrust harder and faster into him. He screamed as he released heavily. His body jerked hard with the force of his orgasm. He panted and moaned loudly as Dark thrusted faster and faster before thrusting deep into Anti, releasing heavily. He cried out as he felt Dark’s release inside him and panted heavily. He looked up at Dark with heavy eyes. He watched as Dark took the belt off his hands and rubbed his wrists and laid down. He got close to Dark’s chest and closed his eyes, matching Dark’s breathing and wrapped his arms and legs around him before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, shit starts going down hill fast from here.

Anti sat on the edge of the bed crying, his face buried in his hands and his shoulders shaking. He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe this. He grabbed his hair tight and a small sob ran through his. He was scared and upset and worried. He was shocked, pissed. He had such a mix of emotions going through him. He gasped and sobbed again, rocking back and forth. He didn’t want this to be true. He hoped he woke up. He needed to wake up. He prayed this was just some messed up dream and that he would wake up any second.   
Anti jumped when he felt Dark’s arms wrap around him and felt Dark kiss his head.  
“Baby, what’s wrong?” He could hear the fear and confusion in his voice. Anti sobbed and pressed his face against Dark’s shoulder and clung to him.   
“I-It’s Dragon…. He’s in the ho-ostiple in critical con-condition…” Anti sobbed again and clung tighter to Dark. “Th-The hospital called wh-while I was aw-awke and I-I answered and the-ey said that Dr-Dragon was in the hosp-ptle…” Anti whimpered as Dark held him close.  
“Did they saw what happened?” Dark’s voice was filled with worry. Anti shook his head.  
“T-They didn’t tell me… The-They said that he… That he could… Could….” Anti sobbed harder and couldn’t finish the sentience. He felt that it would make it real, that it would happen if he said it out loud. He sobbed and dug his nails into Dark’s back and shoulder.   
Anti felt Dark rubbing his back.   
“It’s okay Anti… Just breathe… Slow deep breaths baby… Shh…” Dark whispered in Anti’s ear. Anti sobbed and felt Dark pull him into his lap and heard him continue whispering in his ear. He clung to Dark. He hoped that everything would be okay. He needed Dragon to be okay. Dragon was his best friend, like a brother to him. He hoped against everything that the hospital was wrong. That Dragon will pull out of it, that he will be okay. He sobbed again and pressed closer to Dark, needing his comfort and his strength right now, needing Dark more than ever.   
After a little while, Anti finally calmed down and pulled back, wiping his eyes and shaking. He looked at Dark when Dark grabbed his wrists.   
“D-Dark…”   
“You wanna go see him?” Dark asked softly and Anti nodded, sniffling. He saw Dark nod and hug him close, rubbing his back.  
“Did they saw Dragon could die?” Dark asked softly and Anti nodded again. He felt Dark pull him closer and rub his back. He whimpered and closed his eyes tightly.   
“He’ll live… He has to Dark… He just has too…” Anti whimpered. He felt Dark kiss his head.  
“He will. Dragon is strong Anti. He’ll pull through. He’s too stubborn to die.” Dark said gently. Anti chuckled softly and nodded. He looked up at Dark and sighed. He saw Dark nod then clung to him as Dark stood up and walked to the bathroom.   
Anti clung tightly to Dark’s hand as they drove to the hospital. He swallowed hard, squeezing Dark’s hand. He was drawing strength from Dark and he knew Dark was drawing strength from him. They needed each other and they always would. He sniffled then felt Dark squeeze his hand and rub his knuckles. He squeezed Dark’s hand back and took a deep breath.  
“It’ll be okay baby. One way or another.” Dark said and Anti nodded, hoping that it would be alright. He closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath, wishing that he was already with Dragon, hoping that he was okay.   
When they got to the hospital, Dark looked at Anti.  
“You ready?” Dark asked softly and Anti nodded.  
“Just please don’t leave me…” Anti said softly  
“I would never leave you, Anti… Never.” Dark said softly and Anti nodded.   
“Let’s go…” Anti got out and waited for Dark. He took Dark’s hand and walked inside, swallowing hard and squeezing Dark’s hand. He felt Dark kiss his head.  
“It’s going to be okay Anti… I promise.” Dark said softly, squeezing Anti’s hand. Anti nodded and sighed.   
They were sitting in the waiting room after talking to the nurse. She had told them that they had to wait to see Dragon. Anti whimpered softly, clenching his hands into fists.   
“I hate having to wait… I really want to see him. I hope we get to see him soon.” Anti said softly, his voice shaking. He felt Dark wrap an arm around him.   
“It’s going to be okay Anti. We’ll get to see him soon. You heard what the nurse said. They’re taking his vitals and seeing if he can have visitors. We’ll only have to wait for a short period of time.” Dark said softly. Anti nodded and sighed. He had been noticing how Dark had spoken softly since he found out what had happened, he figured it was to keep himself under control and to keep Anti calm. He sighed and laid his head on Dark’s shoulder and closed his eyes.  
“I hope you’re right.” Anti said. He sighed when Dark kissed his head then they both sat silently, waiting for the news on Dragon’s condition.   
Anti had ended up falling asleep and shot up when Dark shook him. He looked around then saw the nurse. He stood up and leaned against Dark and walked towards the nurse.  
“Is he okay?” Anti asked softly, his voice thick with sleep. The nurse sighed.  
“He’s in a coma. We’re not sure if he’ll pull out of it.” She spoke softly. Anti swallowed and nodded, looking down, feeling fear and sadness go through him. He felt Dark wrapped his arm around him and ask the nurse to see Dragon. He felt Dark pull him, following the nurse. He could feel his anxiety picking up and swallowed hard and clenched his hands into fists. He could do this. He had too. He looked up when they stopped and saw a door. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he might see. He felt Dark pull him closer.  
“Ready?” Anti nodded and took a deep breath, watching Dark open the door.  
Anti gasped when he saw Dragon and covered his mouth. Dragon was laying on the hospital bed, with many tubes in him. He was pale, as if all the color had been drained from him. He had a bandage around his head that was mostly red with blood, a black ring around his neck like someone had tried to choke him, bandages on his arms and chest. He had many bruises, burn marks and cuts along his body and more black rings around his wrists. There was dried blood on the bandages and the burn marks looked to be second and third degree. Anti closed his mouth as tears rose to his eyes and bile rose up his throat. Someone had attacked Dragon and it looked like they had tried to kill him. He swallowed and walked towards Dragon’s bed and stood beside it, looking down at Dragon. He lightly touched Dragon’s hand and whimpered when he felt how cold it was. He let out a soft sob and started crying, staring down at Dragon, feeling his heart shatter and everything hurt so much. He felt as if his heart had been ripped right out of his chest.   
Anti stayed by Dragon’s side, crying and staring down at him. He didn’t know how long he’d been here, but he couldn’t pull himself away. He just stayed there and cried, feeling horrible. He had ended up turning this against himself, telling himself that if he had just been there for Dragon that he would be okay, but he knew that it wouldn’t have made a difference, that nothing he could have done would have helped; but he felt bad. He whimpered. He didn’t look up when the doctor walked in.  
“Visiting hours are over… Unless you are family or his husband you need to leave.” He said softly. Anti frowned, feeling panicked.   
“I’m his mate… I need to stay with him…” Anti said softly. He saw the doctor nod out of the corner of his eye.  
“Okay. You can stay, but the other guy will have to leave.” He said. Anti stopped. He had totally forgotten about Dark, he looked up, but Dark was gone. He held back a whimper and looked down at Dragon and took his hand. He couldn’t leave Dragon’s side. He just couldn’t. No matter what happened, he needed to be by Dragon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE WARNING: THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!! IT STARTS WITH DASHES AND ENDS WITH DASHES!!!! PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!!!!!

HUGE WARNING: THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!! IT STARTS WITH DASHES AND ENDS WITH DASHES!!!!! PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!!!!

Anti sat beside Dragon’s bed with a frown. He felt bad for what he said, but he needed to stay by Dragon, he was worried about him. He had tried calling and texting Dark, but hadn’t gotten an answer and that was scaring him bad. He hoped Dark was okay. He needed Dark to be okay. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and stared at Dragon, frowning slightly. He took Dragon’s hand and sighed. Dragon hadn’t even stirred for a second, he had just laid still, cold. He huffed and lightly stroked Dragon's hair, hoping like hell both Dragon and Dark were alright. He needed them to be. His life would be horrible without either of them in his life.  
Anti leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling with a frown. He didn’t know what to do. Dark wasn’t talking to him, although he understood why, and Dragon hadn’t showed any signs of improvement. He should have just left with Dark. He would have requested updates from the hospital and Dark wouldn’t be hurt and upset with him. He sighed and closed his eyes. He wished he could change his decision but it had been made now he had to stick by it.  
Anti opened his eyes and looked over and he saw a doctor walked in. It had been a while since someone had come in to check on Dragon and said something to them about that.  
“We’re sorry about that. We just had another patient come in that is also in critical condition. He’s in worse condition that your friend right here.” He said softly, walking over to check Dragon’s vitals.  
“You know that he’s not…?”  
“It’s not too hard to see, but I didn’t want to pull you away.” He said. Anti nodded.  
“Who’s the new person?”  
“It is that guy that was with you when you first got here.” He said and Anti’s eyes widen. He felt his heart drop and it felt like the world stopped.  
“D-Dark… H-He’s…” Anti quickly stood up and swallowed hard.  
“Can I see him?!” Anti asked.  
“No. They are working on him right now. Like I said, he’s worse off than Dragon. He has a very low chance of surviving. It looked like someone had tried to kill him in a brutal way but couldn’t.” He said softly. Anti felt his world shift and his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. His mind was cloudy, all that he could think was that Dark had been seriously injured and he hadn’t been there. He had stayed with Dragon, but if he had gone with Dark, he would be safe. He felt like being sick, everything was slow and horrible. He blinked and swallowed hard. He could distantly feel the doctor’s hands on his shoulders, distantly hear the doctor calling his name, but he couldn’t respond. He felt like this was all his fault. If had had just been with Dark, Dark would be okay right now, but he had chosen to stay with Dragon and now Dark could die.  
Anti came back to the real world with a crash. He realized he was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. He looked at the doctor and sobbed.  
“Breathe. Get ahold of yourself. As soon as your friend is cleared for visitors, I’ll come get you personally. You need to relax. I know this is scary and terrifying, but you need to keep a level head. It will all be okay. Just breathe.” The doctor said seriously and softly. Anti nodded softly and covered his mouth. He felt the doctor get him up and set him in the chair then he heard the door close as he left. Anti sobbed hard and closed his eyes tightly. This was all his fault. If he had just stayed with Dark, then Dark would be okay right now. He could have been in Dark’s arms, cuddling, laughing, smiling; but he had chosen to stay with Dragon and he was already suffering the consequences. He sobbed and covered his face, crying and breaking down until he finally passed out, falling asleep, tears still falling down his face.  
Anti jerked awake at the feeling of someone gently shaking him awake. He jerked up and looked up and saw the doctor from earlier standing over him.  
“Sorry to wake you, but I figured you wanted to see your friend. He’s stable as of now.” He said softly. Anti jumped up and looked at the doctor with wide eyes.  
“Take me too him please.” Anti wicked. His voice was rough and scratchy and his throat was sore. He swallowed and fought against the dryness.  
“It’s okay. Relax. I’ll take you too him and get you some coffee. How do you like it?”  
“Just black…” Anti said softly. The doctor nodded and started walking.  
“Now, I must warn you he does look pretty bad, but do not freak out. We are doing all we can to keep him alive.” He said softly. Anti nodded and swallowed hard and looked at the wooden door they stopped at and steeled himself for what was on the other side as the doctor opened it.  
Anti nearly fell to his knees at what he saw. Dark was laying on the bed, his skin pale and looked almost lifeless. He had bandages around his head, neck, arms and upper chest and they were all bloody. He was hooked up to many machines, one was a breathing machine. Dark’s face was bruised and cut up, like he’d been beaten and his nose looked broken and his lips looked busted. Dark wasn’t moving except for the breath that he took from the breathing machine. Dark had many tubes connected to his arms and there seemed to be some under the blanket, connecting to other parts of his body. Dark looked horrible.  
Anti covered his mouth and sobbed and walked on shaky legs towards Dark. He felt horrible. He felt like this was all his fault. If he had just gone with Dark, Dark would be okay. Dark wouldn’t be in the hospital, Dark would be fine, but he had been selfish and now Dark could die. He sobbed again and gently touched Dark’s ice cold hand. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and thrown into the deepest level of hell to be tortured for eternity.  
Anti pulled up a chair and sat beside dark, slipping a hand under his and held back another sob. He gently stroked Dark’s skin, tears falling down his face. If he had just left with Dark. He whimpered and leaned down and kissed the back of Dark’s hand, feeling the coldness of his skin and he felt like breaking down all over again. This was all his fault. He was to blame for Dark getting hurt. He sobbed softly and closed his eyes and laid his head on the bed, and kept his hand under Dark’s and stared at him, hoping that he would move, twitch, something; but Dark just laid there, unmoving and unresponsive. Anti sobbed and closed his eyes tightly and sniffled. He was so stupid, so useless. He should have been with Dark. He needed Dark more than he needed Dragon, but he had realized that a little too late. Anti cried and cried until he finally passed out again, hand still under Dark’s.  
Anti woke up some time later and looked up at Dark and sniffled. He searched for any signs of movement or improvement, but nothing had changed. He sighed and kissed Dark’s hand and rubbed his knuckles softly with his thumb.  
“I’m so sorry Dark… This is all my fault… If i had just left with you… Been with you… You’d be okay right now… I wish I could take your place. I don’t care if I die, but I need you in my life… And I always will… I’m so sorry Dark…” He spoke softly and kissed each of Dark’s fingers. He felt so bad for what had happened. He should have just stayed with Dark. He should have been with him. He sighed and played with Dark’s fingers, hoping that Dark would respond, but of course he didn’t. He sighed and dug the nails of his free hand into his palm and stared at Dark, waiting for him to wake up, waiting for him to move.  
Anti sat up when the door opened and looked over to see the doctor.  
“Sir… You need to eat something. Go downstairs to the cafeteria and eat and drink something before you pass out. I need to look over his vitals anyways.”  
“No! I can’t leave What if something happens while I’m gone? What if-”  
“Stop. He’ll be okay. He’s stable right now, and I will stay in this room until you get back, but you really need to eat and drink something before you pass out.” The doctor had a no nonsense tone. Anti sighed and looked at Dark; he kissed Dark’s hand before getting up and leaving the room, heading to the cafeteria, his arms wrapped around himself.  
Anti sighed and stared down at his cup of coffee. He was sitting at a table away from everyone else and an uneaten sub in front of him. He wanted to go back to the room and see Dark, but he was forcing himself to stay and finish his food even though his stomach was turning and he felt like he was going to throw up. He still felt horrible and like all of this was his fault. He couldn’t help it; especially with Dark. He had a choice to go with Dark, but he had chosen to stay with Dragon and now Dark was in the hospital, fighting for his life. He sighed and picked up the sub and saw how badly he was shaking. He sat it down and shook his head. He wouldn’t be able to finish it, no matter how badly he wanted it. He quickly finished his coffee and wrapped up his sub. He walked back into the room and nodded at the doctor before sitting beside Dark again and watching him breathe. He sighs and touched Dark’s hand again and slid his hand under Dark’s. He sat there and just watched him, frowning.  
Days later the doctor had requested Anti to leave and Anti was pissed.  
“No! I am not leaving him! He needs me! I need him!” Anti nearly yelled. He couldn’t leave Dark’s side. He just couldn’t.  
“I understand, but Dark hasn’t showed any signs of improvement and you need to be taking care of yourself and you can’t do that here. You need proper food and rest, not what you’re doing here. I will call you as soon as anything changes.” The doctor said softly. Anti whimpered and looked at Dark. Some of the bruises had faded and some of the swelling had gone down, but he still looked terrible. He lightly touched Dark’s face and sighed.  
“Fine. But call me as soon as anything changes. And I mean anything. I don’t care if it’s as much as a twitch, I want to know about it.” He looked at the doctor with pleading eyes and he saw him nod. He sighed and looked at Dark before slowly leaving the room, looking down.  
Once Anti got home, he walked to his room and laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He hated this. He hated waiting and not knowing. He should have put up more of a fight. He whimpered and curled into a ball, pulling his legs to his chest. He stared at the wall and started crying again. He wanted to be with Dark, he needed to be with Dark, but he doubted that doctor would let him back in so soon. He sighed and closed his eyes and sighed. He needed to calm down, to relax. He finally got up and walked to the bathroom, needing a shower.  
During the shower, Anti stood there with his arms crossed looking down. The last time he had been in this shower, he had been with Dark. He whimpered and closed his eyes. He wished Dark was here, holding him, kissing him, touching him. He huffed softly when he felt a small heat go through him, but he didn’t want to do anything. He sighed and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He missed Dark, he needed Dark. He sighed and rubbed his arms. He opened his eyes and sighed. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and got to showering. Once he finished, he went to his bedroom. He fell onto his bed, completely naked, not wanting to get dressed. He sighed and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep with Dark on his mind.  
\------Anti woke up with a start as he felt someone crawl over him. He tried to sit up but the person shoved his back down. He gasped and tried to scream but his mouth was covered and he felt someone’s knees between his legs, forcing them apart. His eyes widened as he remembered that he was naked, and he cursed himself for not putting on any clothes. Anti struggled and fought as the person above him held him still. He looked up but it was too dark to see. He screamed against the hand covering his mouth as he cried. He bit the hand and heard a grunt. He cried out as he was punched the felt a needle pierce his skin. He screamed and wigged and felt another punch, He sobbed and his head was swimming and everything was getting blurry.  
Anti sobbed as he felt his body grow weaker, whatever this guy had injected into him was already starting to take effect. He was slowly going still and felt a heat run through him and his eyes widen. It was some sort of date rape drug. He tried to scream but his tongue felt thick, heavy and his vision was swimming. He sobbed and tried to move but he couldn’t. Between the man holding him down and the drug, he couldn’t move. He felt panicked and scared.  
He felt a hand wrap around him and he screamed in the inside. He sobbed and closed his eyes and tried to ignore all of this, tried to forget this was happening. He didn’t want this, but his body rebelled and he felt himself get turned on. He sobbed and cried, feeling the man touch him and stroke him. He hated this, he wanted to be sick, he wanted to fight back, but he couldn’t. He cried and tried to fight and get away, but his body wouldn’t work for him. He whimpered and sobbed.  
He felt cold fingers at his hole and he sobbed hard and hated ho his body reacted. He tried to ignore it as he felt fingers shove their way into him. He sobbed and cried and tried to move, tied to talk, but nothing was working. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, as if that would help him pretend this wasn’t happening, as if this was a dream. He cried as the fingers stretched him and moved deep inside him. He cried and hated how his body responded, how his body seems to love it. He hated himself so much right now. He hated this moment more than anything. He breathed hard and opened his eyes, but it didn’t make much of a difference. Even if he could see, his mind was too muddled and lost for him to really grasp anything except what he was feeling.  
He tried to scream when he felt the fingers pull out and heard pants being unzipped, but there was nothing that he could do. He was gasping and crying. He wanted to scream and fight when he felt something thick and blunt start pushing in. He cried and tried to fight, but nothing would work. He squeezed his eyes shut again, praying that this would end soon, praying that this way just some morbid dream. He sobbed as he felt hips press against his and tried screaming again, but nothing happened. He cried and finally stopped trying. There was no reason to fight. He couldn't win no matter what he did. He gave up and laid there, letting whatever was going to happen, happen.  
Anti felt the person start thrusting, moving at a fast and hard pace, felt his body jerking with each rough thrust. He could feel every horrible second of it. He could hear the man’s soft grunts and moans above him. He kept his eyes squeezed shut the whole time, waiting for this to end. Hoping that this would end soon. He hated how his body respond, hated how he felt himself getting closer and closer. He whimpered as he felt the man thrust faster and harder. Felt how his thrusts were getting sloppy. He squeezed his eyes tighter. He hated this. He hated this so much.  
Anti let out another sob as he released heavily. He whole body shuddering and jerking with the force of it. He whimpered as the man kept thrusting, not stopping. His thrusts getting harder and faster, more desperate. Anti whimpered and gasped when he felt the guy thrust in deep and release inside him. He cried again and shuttered as he felt the man’s hot breath on his face. He felt the man pull out and shuttered in disgust as he felt the man’s release drip out of him. He cried and started to feel himself slipping away. He felt a hand touch his face and a mouth beside his ear and a whisper.  
“I’ve missed you, honey bun…”

\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't start in Anti's pov. It will be in Dark's instead. I am sorry for putting you guys through this. Don't hat me too much.


	12. Chapter 12

A little over a week later, Dark woke up in the hospital. He groaned softly and blinked and looked around, the world slowly coming into view and sees Dragon standing beside his bed. He frowned when he saw Dragon’s expression.  
“Hey Dark, how are you feeling?”   
“Sore…” Dark winced. His throat was sore and his voice was scratchy and weak. He took a sip from the straw that Dragon held up to his lips.   
“Where’s Anti?” Dark looked around.   
“He’s at my house. I called him and gave him an update about you doing better and about you waking up soon. I’ll call him in a bit to let him know you’re awake.” Dragon said softly. Dark frowned. He knew something had to be wrong. If Anti was at Dragon’s house and wouldn’t come see him.   
“What happened?” Dark asked softly and he swallowed when Dragon sighed.   
“To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I do know that something really bad happened to him. I found him at your house, hiding and holding a knife. He was crying and shaking. I tried getting him to talk to me, but he won’t. He hasn’t told me anything. He hasn’t been speaking, he’s always looking over his shoulder. He flinches whenever I try to touch him. He won’t take a shower or change his clothes… He won’t do anything that involves removing his clothes and he won’t leave the house for anything… It took everything for me to get him to my house so I could keep an eye on him… He wants to come see you, but he’s so scared to leave the house…” Dragon sighed. Dark’s eyes widen. He was shocked, he had never known Anti to act like that. He needed to see him. He needed to have Anti in his arms right now. He needed to make sure Anti was okay.   
“I need to leave. I need to see Anti.” Dark sat up and winced in pain. He growled when Dragon gently laid him back down.   
“I know. You are healing well so they hope that you’ll be able to leave soon.” Dark sighed and nodded. They both fell silent after that, both lost in thought.   
A few days later, Dark was cleared for release. He stood outside the hospital and waited for Dragon to come get him. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that Anti was okay. He needed to see Anti, he had too. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He opened his eyes when a car pulled up and got in.   
“Okay, he will be sitting on the couch. He can’t wait to see you.”   
“I can’t wait to see him ether…”   
They were both silent on the drive home. Dark was lost in thought, thinking about Anti. He hoped that Anti was okay, he missed Anti so much. He sighed and stared out the window, waiting for them to get to Dragon’s house. He opened his eyes when the car came to a stop. He quickly got out and walked up to the house, following Dragon inside. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Anti sitting on the couch.   
“Anti…” He watched as Anti’s head snapped up and hugged Anti tight when he came running to him. He kissed Anti’s head and breathed in his scent. It felt amazing to have Anti in his arms again. He had missed him so much and it was such a relief to know that he was okay. He smiled when Anti squeezed him tightly. Dark kissed Anti’s head.   
“I’m so happy that you’re okay. I was so worried Dark…” Anti said softly.   
“I’m okay Anti..”   
Dark picked Anti up and carried him to the couch and sat down, holding Anti in his lap. He kissed the side of Anti’s head again.   
“Tell me what happened while I was in the hospital.” Dark said softly.   
“What do you mean Dark? Nothing happened.” Anti said softly, not meeting Dark’s eyes. Dark frowned and gently took Anti’s chin and made Anti look at him.   
“Don’t lie Anti…” Dark said softly.   
It’s nothing Dark… I was just extremely worried about you, that was all.” Anti said, his eyes downcast. Dark sighed and wrapped his arms around Anti and held him close.   
“I won’t push it for now…” Dark said. He felt Anti kiss his chest and lay again him. He rubbed Anti’s back.  
“Wanna come home with me?” Dark asked. He felt Anti tense. He frowned when Anti hesitated before he nodded. He held Anti close and stood up, walking towards the door. He told Dragon that he was ready to go home. They all got into Dragon’s car and started heading to Dark’s. He held Anti in his lap, rubbing his back and kissing his head, worried about him.   
Dark woke up in the middle of the night. He sighed and went to the bathroom before coming back to bed. He looked at Anti’s phone when it dinged with a message. He looked at it and felt his blood boil. IT was from an unknown number and it was extremely flirty. Dark looked over the other messages sent by the same person and growled. They were all flirty or sexual. Dark forced himself to put the phone down and tried not to break it. He wanted to wake Anti up right this second and confront him, but he wasn’t. Anti had looked like he needed sleep. Dark took deep breaths and looked at Anti. He was worried that Anti might be cheating, but Anti had not replied to any of the messages. He sighed and laid down beside Anti. He’d talk to Anti about it tomorrow, and find out who this guy was.  
Dark woke up to an empty bed. He frowned and walked downstairs to fine Anti in the kitchen, completely dressed and Dark frowned. Anti normally would just wear Dark’s shirt or just his underwear, he never got dressed when he first woke up. Dark frowned and walked over to Anti and hugged him from behind. He frowned when Anti jumped and gasped.  
“H-Hey Dark…” Anti said softly, his voice shaky. Dark frowned more and tightened his arms around Anti.   
“Hey Anti…” He kissed the side of Anti’s neck and felt Anti tense. Dark frowned and pulled back, sighing.   
“So… Who’s been texting you? Someone sent a message to you last night saying you looked pretty underneath him…” Dark said softly. He frowned and felt worry go through him when he saw Anti tense and stop breathing.   
“Anti are you cheating on me…?” Dark asked softly. His eyes widened when Anti sobbed and fell to the floor. He ran over and pulled Anti into his lap.   
“Anti? Anti!” He yelled, holding Anti closer, feeling fear go through him; but he for no other response than loud, heartbreaking sobs. Dark whimpered and held Anti close, rocking him side to side and kissing his head, speaking softly to him, wondering what the hell had triggered a response like this.   
Dark held Anti until he finally calmed down. He kissed Anti’s head.   
“What happened Anti?” Dark asked softly, rubbing Anti’s back. He frowned when Anti shook his head.   
“Anti… Please tell me what happened… Please…” Dark begged and help Anti closer. He whimpered when he heard Anti sob.  
“H-He broke in…. H-.... He drugged me…. He… He… He raped me…” Dark’s blood ran cold as Anti started sobbing again, holding onto Dark tightly. Dark held Anti close, his eyes wide. He felt like he was going to be sick. Someone had hurt Anti, had done horrible things to him and now had Anti’s number and was harassing him. He swallowed head and held Anti close, petting his hair. He was going to find this bastard and kill him. No one would get away with hurting the love of his life. Not a single soul.   
Dark kissed Anti’s head and rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back. He was doing his best to soothe Anti and calm him down. He now understood Anti’s behavior. It should have slapped him in the face. He should have known. He knew the signs of rape victims, but the thought had never crossed his mind. He didn’t think anyone would do that to Anti. He didn’t think someone would be able to get that close to him. He knew that whoever had gotten a hold of Anti and had done this to him, would have had to know that Anti was at his weakest, that Anti didn’t have anyone to protect him. The Dark’s eyes widen. He should have guessed it. Someone had attacked Dragon. Someone had attacked him. It had to be the same person that turned him against Anti. It was the same person that raped Anti. He was going to die, come hell or high water, Dark would find a way to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be in Anti's P.O.V.


	13. Chapter 13

Anti jerked awake and looked around, gasping for breath. He gripped the blanket tight and let out a soft whimper. He suddenly started patting his body and relaxed once he felt his clothes. He jumped and screamed when he felt an arm wrap around him. He gasped for breath when he felt someone pull him close. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He felt his chest tightening and his throat closing. He felt lips on the side of his head and whined loudly, crying hard.   
A voice started to penetrate through Anti’s head and he could finally hear Dark talking softly to him.  
“Hey, hey… You’re okay… Breathe… It’s just me… It’s Dark…” Dark’s voice was soft and soothing. Anti swallowed and nodded, leaning back against Dark and closing his head. He matched Dark’s breathing and gripped Dark’s hand tight and dug his nails into Dark’s hand without noticing. He breathed slowly and laid his head on Dark’s shoulder and looked up at him. He smiled back weakly when Dark smiled at him and pulled him closer. He sighed and relaxed against Dark, taking in Dark’s scent, letting it ground him.   
It had been two weeks since Dark had been released from the hospital and he was healing nicely, he had been helping Anti heal in the best way he could. Anti had been suffering from nightmares and panic attacks and he felt horrible about having Dark take care of him. Dark was supposed to be resting, he was still sore and had some still fading bruises. He swallowed and sighed, rubbing Dark’s hand and licked his lips. He didn’t know what he would do if Dark wasn’t here with him. Dark was his anchor, the thing that kept him from completely losing it most of the time. Dark held him through every nightmare, every panic attack. Dark never left Anti’s side. Dark was always with him. He appreciated it, but he also felt horrible for it. He knew that Dark needed rest, and that he wasn’t helping with that. He knew he shouldn’t feel bad because Dark was doing this because he wanted to be there for Anti, because he wanted Anti to be okay; but it never made him feel much better. He sighed again.  
Anti looked back at Dark and smiled softly.  
“Thank you…” His voice was weak and scratchy. He felt Dark kiss his head.   
“It’s okay baby. How do you feel? Do you need anything?” Dark spoke softly and kindly. Anti nodded.   
“I need you to stay with me…” Anti said softly, swallowing and clinching Dark’s hand tighter.   
“Always…” Dark said softly and nuzzled Anti then laid down, holding Anti close. Anti closed his eyes and sighed, holding Dark’s hand and rubbing his thumb over Dark’s knuckles. He was lucky that he had Dark with him. That he had Dark help him through everything. He kissed dark’s hand and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and getting comfortable. He needed more sleep, and he was okay to do that, as long as he had Dark with him, he could do anything.   
Anti woke up to an empty bed. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before sitting up. He looked around the room and sighed softly. There would only be two places Dark could be. Dark would be in the kitchen, making something, or he was in the study room, searching for the man that had done this. Anti slowly got out of bed and stretched. He wrapped his arms around himself and walked to the study and smiled softly when he saw Dark sitting at the chair, typing away on the computer. He walked over to Dark and wrapped his arms around him and kissed the side of Dark’s head. He smiled when Dark kissed his cheek.  
“Hey baby… How long have you been up?” Anti asked softly.   
“Only a few minutes.”   
“Anything new?”  
“Yeah. I was able to hack into some old files and found his address and phone number. I also found that he had a criminal record and is known for selling, handling and using illegal drugs. He was also known for killing a whole gang by himself. The only reason he skipped jail time was because he’s rich and was able to buy his way out.” Dark sighed. Anti frowned and sighed. He should have known.   
“So… What are we going to do?” Anti asked softly, looking over Dark’s shoulder and freezing. It was the first time he had actually seen the guy’s picture.   
“I-... I’ve seen him before… I… We dated before you and I met and he tried getting back with me after you and I ended things; but I never accepted any of his advances. I never felt connected with him… I never really felt anything with him…” Anti said soft, his eyes wide. That had to be the guy. He just knew it. He had been very possessive when they had dated and very pushing to get him back. He had revived messages from the guy while he had dated Dark and after he had, he even tried blocking the guy’s number but he always found a way to get a hold of him. He swallowed and gripped Dark’s shoulder.  
Anti took a deep breath and looked at Dark.  
“He would have done that to you… This guy was obsessive with me… He always pushed for me… He would push to have sex, push to kiss, push to do anything. I got tired of it quickly and ended things with him. Needless to say that he didn’t like that too much. He would text and call me. Threaten me to get back with him. He would stalk me and beg me. He would break into my apartment and sometimes he’d leave… ‘surprises’. He was crazy… He told me that if I didn’t break up with you that I would regret it… I guess I did huh…” Anti said softly, swallowing hard. He ran his hands through his hair. He looked at Dark and Dark was looking at him with shock. He nodded and sighed, looking away.   
“I… I’m so sorry about that… And I’m sorry for what I’m about to say…”   
“I know. You want me to go to my apartment and wait for him… Make him come to me… It could work… It should work… “ Anti sighs and rubs his arm. “I-... I don’t know Dark… I don’t think I’m ready to go back yet… It’s all to fresh…”   
“Hey… It’s okay…” Dark stood up and held Anti’s face, making him look up. “We can always find another way…” Dark said softly. Anti nodded and sighed, leaning against Dark and closing his eyes. He wanted this guy taken down, but he didn’t think he could be the bate. Not yet. Everything was still way to fresh. Way to strong. He took a deep breath and looked up at Dark; but he didn’t want to lose Dark ether. He needed Dark alive and okay. He sighed and laid his head on Dark’s chest and closed his eyes. Maybe they could find another way. Maybe everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far, and I was wondering if you guys would like to help out. I have been struggling to find a name for the guy. If you guys could give me some suggestions to help me out, that would be great!! Thank you so much for reading!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS TWO PANIC ATTACKS IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO MOSTLY IN ANTI'S THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS. IT MIGHT BE TRIGGERING TO READ IT AND TO READ THAT HE FEELS LIKE HE'S LOSING IT. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.

Anti sighed as he sat on the couch a few days later. He and Dark had been thinking on how to get Ignacio where they wanted him. They had brainstormed for hours on end and Dark never once pushed using Anti as bait. He was grateful for that. There was no way he would be able to; not now, maybe not ever, but they were running out of options. He sighed and juggled his leg, pulling out his phone and looking at it. He didn’t know what to do. He might be able to trick Ignacio into thinking he was at his house, but he had a feeling Ignacio knew exactly where he was. He sighed and tuned his phone on and glared at the messages he had, feeling his stomach turning as he read them. This guy was disgusting on so many levels.   
Anti sighed and turned off his phone and looked around, thinking. He knew to lure the guy in, he needed to be alone, or Dark had to be unconscious or dead, which of neither Anti was comfortable with. He licked his lips and pulled his legs up and hugged them. He couldn’t bring himself to leave the house and he refused to let Dark leave the house. He couldn’t be alone, he was going crazy as it was. He was barely getting any sleep, he wasn’t eating properly, he was always lost in thought, he was always looking over his shoulder and he never changed clothes or washed. He couldn’t, he was too scared to take his clothes off in fear it would happen again. He was so scared that Ignacio would somehow get into the house and rape him again, and that was what invaded his nightmares. He would always dream that Ignacio would find a way into the house, that he would rape him again, but he wouldn’t stop at rape, he would make him watch as Ignacio killed Dark in a very brutal fashion then he would have his way with Anti again. The nightmares needed one of two ways, Ignacio would kill him, or he would force Anti to live at his side day in and day out, using him as he pleased for as long as he pleased.  
Anti took deep breaths and closed his eyes, forcing back a panic attack he could feel coming on. He dug his nails into his shins and breathed through his nose and tried to push the horrible thoughts out of his head, the horrible memories. He rocked back and forth and his breathing started to pick up. No no. This couldn't happen. Not again. This would be his second panic attack today. Dark would be disappointed in him. Dark would be disgusted. He would throw Anti out because he was weak, because he couldn’t control himself, because he was weak and stupid. He started gasping fro breath and his he could feel himself getting light headed. He felt his stomach tuning and leaned forward and dry heaved. He hadn’t eaten anything all day. There was nothing to throw up. He sobbed and shook. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think. He dug his nails into his hands as hard as he could and sobbed hard, tears rolling down his face. He was weak, he was stupid. Dark hate him. Dark thought he was worthless. He was weak. Ignacio would get him again. He couldn’t protect himself. He couldn’t do anything. He sobbed and gasped for breath. He was stupid. He was weak. He was broken. He was worthless. He was stupid. He was-  
Anti woke up a few hours later, in the bedroom. He sat up and gasped. He looked around. He throat felt raw and sore. He swallowed and saw a glass of water beside his bed. He swallowed and grabbed it, taking small sips. He took slow deep breaths and stood up. He listened, but he couldn’t hear anything in the house. He frowned and walks down to the study but he didn’t see Dark, he walked into the kitchen, and still no sign of Dark. He could feel his anxiety rising. He walked though the whole house, but he didn’t see Dark anywhere. He whimpered softly and looked around, gripping his chest. He couldn’t be alone. He wasn’t ready. He ran through the house, checking every room again and still didn’t see Dark. His breathing was picking up again, he couldn’t be alone. Being alone was dangerous. That was when Ignacio came around. That’s when bad things happened. He swallowed hard and called out for Dark, but his voice was weak and scratchy. He whimpered and gasped for breath. He tried again and again to scream Dark’s name, but it all came out like the first attempt. He sobbed and spun around, running into someone’s chest. He yelped and looked up, seeing Ignacio. Brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, a wide jaw, full lips, nice build. Ignacio was fine, but he was crazy. Anti screamed and tried running away, but Ignacio caught him. He thrashed and fought as hard as he could, but Ignacio’s grip never loosened. He screamed as he felt Ignacio’s hands slide under his shirt and pants.  
Anti jerked awake again, screaming. He looked around and he was in Dark’s room. He sobbed and wrapped his arms around himself. He was going crazy. He couldn’t keep doing this. He looked up when he heard running and sobbed when he saw Dark run into the room with wide eyes. He sobbed and held out his arms and he relaxed as soon as Dark wrapped his arms around him. He pressed his face against Dark’s shoulder and sobbed. He was going crazy, he was losing it. He clutched at Dark like a lifeline. He needed Dark. He whimpered when Dark pulled him into his lap and held him close, talking to him softly, trying to calm him down. He took deep, shuttering breaths and drug in Dark’s scent. He needed Dark more than he needed anything. Dark was his lifeline, Dark was his rock. Dark was his everything. He sniffled and his breaths started slowing and he was finally starting to clam down. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, finally feeling safe. He whispered Dark’s name and kissed Dark’s chest, clutching his shirt and sniffling.   
After a while Anti finally pulled back and wiped his eyes.   
“I’m sorry…” Anti said softly, his voice weak and scratchy.   
“Don’t be. You’re okay. It’s okay.” Dark said softly and kissed Anti’s head. “We’ll get through this.” Anti nodded and swallowed hard, clinching his hands into fists. He was scared, he was worried. He didn’t know how long it would be before he cracked under the pressure. He felt like he was on the edge of losing it completely. He felt like he was going insane. He sighed.   
“Come on. You need to eat. I cooked some lunch” Dark said softly and took Anti’s hand and pulled. He sighed and followed Dark downstairs. He licked his lips and looked around, feeling uneasy. Something felt off. Something felt wrong. He pinched himself and he felt the pain, so he was awake. He looked around and rolled his shoulders, walking into the kitchen with Dark. He breathed and looked around again, rubbing the back of his neck. Something bad was about to go down.   
“Anti… Relax. Everything is okay. It was just a nightmare. It’s okay.” Dark said and smiled. Anti nodded. Everything was fine. He was just being paranoid.   
Anti looked into the living room and looked around the froze when he head a body hit the floor. He spun and froze, seeing brown hair, blue eyes, wide jaw, tan skin, nice build. He choked and backed away and looked down, holding back a cry as he saw Dark laying there. He looked back at Ignacio and backed away fast. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t real. This had to be another nightmare. It had to be. He looked screamed when Ignacio ran towards him. He ran up the stairs and ran into the bedroom, slamming it shut and locking it. He looked around, whimpering and shaking. Dragon. He needed Dragon. Dragon could help. He dived for his phone then dived under the bed and held his breath as he called Dragon, praying to God that he would answer. He needed help. He couldn’t do this alone. He held back a sob and a scream as he heard Ignacio trying to break down the door. He gasped for breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Dragon needed to answer and he needed to answer now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NEAR RAPE, BLOOD, VIOLENCE, AND GUNSHOT TO THE HEAD!!!!! GET READY!!!!!

Anti covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. He swallowed hard and pressed himself against the wall as hard as he could to stay away from the edge. He slammed his thumb on the end call button when Dragon’s voicemail came through. He closed his eyes tight. If he somehow lived through this he was going to kill Dragon. He breathed through his nose and gripped his hair. He needed to calm down. He could do this. He just needed to relax and think of a plan. He just needed to think, to clear his head. He would be fine, if he could just think clearly.  
Anti nearly screamed when the door was slammed open and heavy footsteps entered the room. He covered his mouth and breathed through his nose as silently as he could, trying not to cry. He heard the closet door being yanked open and someone going through it. He swallowed and dug his nails into his cheeks and stared at the little sliver of light that came from under the blanket. He was shaking and trying to hold back the whimpers that wanted to come through. He silently looked around under the bed, but there was nothing for him to use. He would have to use his strength and speed to get out of this.   
He froze when he heard him walk away from the closet and towards the bed. He watched as feet stopped at the edge of the bed. He swallowed hard as he saw him kneel down then watched as the blanket was lifted up. He drew in a sharp breath at that smile.   
“Look at what I found.” Ignacio said and reached under the bed. He screamed when his ankle was grabbed and he was dragged from under the bed. He quickly used his free foot to kick Ignacio in the face as hard as he could, and when Ignacio let him go, he jumped up and ran from the room.   
Anti ran into the kitchen and ran over to Dark, feeling his neck for a pulse. He nearly hit the floor in relief when he felt a strong steady thump under his fingers. He took a deep breath and stood up, grabbing one of the long kitchen knives and turned towards the door, swallowing and shaking. He was going to stand and fight, even though he was scared enough to pass out. He tightened his grip on the knife and slowly walked to the doorway, looking around and getting ready to attack. This would be one person he wouldn’t mind killing.   
Anti walked and stood beside the stairs, looking up and saw Ignacio walking down the stairs. He pressed himself flat against it and waited for Ignacio to get close enough. When Ignacio did he reached through the stairs and sliced the back of his leg. He nearly laughed when Ignacio fell down the stairs. He ran to him and went to slash him again, but Ignacio grabbed him and yanked him down, ripping the knife from his hand and throwing it across the room. Ignacio slammed him against the ground. He groaned and tried to punch him but Ignacio just grabbed his hand and punched him in the face, once, twice, three times. His head was swimming and his vision was going in and out. He could feel thick hot blood poured from his nose and he could taste a lot of it. He blinked hard and looked up and spat in Ignacio’s face.   
Anti cried out in pain when Ignacio punched him hard in the stomach. He thought he heard a cracking around. He looked up at Ignacio and brought his knee up hard and felt it connect with something. He heard Ignacio groan and roll off him. He tuned to his stomach and got up on his knees and winced. He forced himself to stand up and he started walking towards the knife. He was almost to it when he felt a hand around his ankle and pulled him down. He cried out when he hit the floor then reached out and tried grabbing the knife. As soon as his fingers brushed against it, he was yanked back and he felt Ignacio crawl over him and held him down, forcing the air from his lungs.   
Anti cried out when he felt a hard punch to his back, then another and another. He sobbed and tried throwing his arms back to hit Ignacio, but most of them missed and the ones that connected had no effect on him. He felt a hand on the back of his neck, adding pressure, holding his head down.   
“You’re more trouble than your worth, honey bun. Why don’t you just stop fighting and just let me have you again? I’m more worthy of you than that sorry excuse of a man is. I can show you what it’s like to have a real man. I know I was a little forceful last time, but I’ll be sweeter this time. I promise…” Ignacio said and ground his hips against his ass. He gasped and wiggled and thrashed, screaming, doing what he could to get away. He gasped and nearly backed out when Ignacio slammed him face down on the floor. He felt more blood to come from his nose and he heard a crunch and he knew that his nose was broken. He coughed and took in hard breaths. He whimpered when he felt lips trail down his neck.   
“Just give in… I can treat you right… You’re making me hurt you… You’re causing me to make you bleed. Just let me have you… Just be with me and you’ll be well taken care of. I promise, honey bun.” Ignacio whispered in his ear and nuzzled him. He whimpered and closed his eyes tight. He didn’t want this. He wanted to get away from this man. He wanted to be with Dark. He wanted to be happy, to be safe. He sobbed and blinked, his vision going in and out.   
Anti whimpered when he felt a hand gripping his ass tight and heard Ignacio whispering things in his ear. He sobbed and closed his eyes tight. He felt so weak, so useless, so stupid. He hated himself, hated how he couldn’t take care of himself. He whimpered as he felt Ignacio start pulling his pants down. He closed his eyes tight and tried to block everything out. He had to get through this. He could. He was just going to pretend this was just some messed up dream. He was just going to pretend everything was okay. He was going to be okay. He had to be. For Dark. For Dragon. For himself. He could do this. He could.   
Anti was just about to give in and let Ignacio have him when a gunshot rang through the air. He heard a body hit the floor and Ignacio was no longer through him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over and his eyes widened when he saw a bullet hole right between Ignacio eyes. He looked up and saw Dragon standing there, with a gun in his hand. He sobbed and sat up slowly. He hugged Dragon tightly and when Dragon knelled down beside him. He hid his face in Dragon's shoulder and sobbed, holding onto him. He felt Dragon rubbing his back, holding him close. He clung to Dragon and sniffled.   
“Dark…” He said softly. He felt Dragon nod. He let Dragon help him up and they walked into the kitchen. He sat beside Dark and pulled Dark into his lap, ignoring the blood dripping from his nose and mouth. He licked his lips and pet Dark’s hair with a bloody hand. He jumped when he felt Dragon press a warm wet ran against his nose and tilted his head back. He looked at Dragon and another tear fell down his cheek.  
“I know… It’ll be okay… I’m just going to help you fix your nose and help with the pain. It will be okay Anti.” Dragon said softly. He nodded weakly and closed his eyes, petting Dark’s hair and finally relaxing since all this started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will end was soon, just a few more chapters to go!!! I'm glad you guys are liking this story so much!! Happy endings people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Anti had his eyes closed and he was laying on Dark’s chest. It had been almost a week after the incident. His nose was healing well and so was his mind. Now that Ignacio was dead, his mind was finally at ease. He had finally gotten a full night’s sleep without nightmares, he was no longer constantly looking over his shoulder, he was no longer having daily panic attacks. He still had a hard time taking off his clothes, but he was slowly getting better with Dark’s help. He was finally starting to heal. He was still a far cry from normal, but he was doing better.   
Anti looked up at Dark and smiled softly. He was glad to have Dark by his side. He was glad that Dark still loved him, still wanted him even after all the shit he had put Dark through. He kissed Dark’s chest softly and smiled when he felt Dark run a hand through Anti’s hair. He ran a hand over Dark’s chest and drew patterns over him. He was lucky to have Dark, lucky to have someone that cared. He was lucky to have someone who was willing to stay with him through thick and through thin.   
Anti grinned when Dark kissed his head and hold him closer.   
“I’m still upset that I didn’t get to kill him…” Dark grumbled and Anti laughed softly. He found it funny that Dark was upset. He remembered when Dark had woken up and seen Ignacio laying dead, he had scowled at Dragon and said he was the one that was supposed to take him down. He smiled fondly at the memory and kissed Dark’s chest. Dark had gotten so pissed when he was told everything, he hadn’t let Anti out of his sight for the whole week, keeping an eye on his nose and making sure that it was okay. He had reassured Dark many times that he was okay, sore and in some pain, but he was fine; and he was, sore, bruised, broken, but he was okay.   
Anti watched as Dark grabbed a pill bottle off the side table, he huffed. He hated taking those pills, they made him sleepy, but Dark had forced him to keep a tight schedule, and he had to say that he hadn’t experienced much pain through the week. That didn’t make it better though. He wanted to kill Dragon for giving Dark these pills, but in a way, he guessed that he needed them. They made him rest and helped him heal and held ease the throbbing pain he felt through his body. He sighed and sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in his stomach and beck. Ignacio had done a pretty good number on him. He had cracked ribs and a shattered nose, but he was healing. He grabbed the water and held out his hand, watching Dark place two pills there. He quickly took them then laid down on Dark again. He huffed and nuzzled Dark, wincing at the pain in his nose. He heard Dark huff.   
“Be careful Anti, you’re still healing.” Dark said softly and Anti rolled his eyes.   
“Yeah yeah. I know Dark, I know.” Anti said softly and wrapped an arm around Dark, closing his eyes and relaxing against him.   
Anti was sitting on the couch, leaning against Dark a few hours later, smiling softly. Dragon was there, sitting in a chair with his new boyfriend, Jake. He had nearly squealed when Dragon had told him that he had a boyfriend, and he liked Jake a lot. Jake was soft spoken and sweet. He had been helping Anti with his broken and fractured bones and he trusted Jake because Jake was working on his medical degree and needed the practice. Jake was always gentle when looking over him, but he was also thorough, making sure Anti didn’t have to go to the hospital. Under Jake’s care and Dragon’s pills, he was healing nicely. Sure, he still had pain, but they weren’t as bad the bruises were fading nicely. Jake had said he would be perfectly okay in a few months, with the way he was healing. Dark had also helped, rubbing creams into his back, giving him foods with the right temperatures and drawing him baths that weren’t too hot or too cold; and he had also helped Anti mental too. He would bet that if he didn't have Dark that he would be a complete mess. It was Dark that had helped get him this far, it had been Dark that had kept him sane through all the bad things, it was Dark that was there whenever he needed him and however he needed him. Dark was his rock and he was forever grateful for that. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have Dark with him all the time. He figured he would probably go crazy.   
Anti talked softly with the others, trying to stay with the conversation, but the pills still an effect on him. He yawned softly, leaning heavily on Dark. He could hear the others laugh softly and he smiled when Dark picked him up.  
“Let me just go put him in bed.” He heard Dark say softly and walk upstairs. He wrapped his arms around Dark’s shoulders and pressed his face close to Dark’s neck, feeling himself already starting to slip away. He smiled when Dark laid him in bed and tucked him in. He curled up and sighed softly, feeling Dark kiss his temple before leaving the room and softly shutting the door. He sighed softly and took a deep breath before rolling over to Dark’s side of the bed, laying there and taking in Dark’s scent, loving how he smelled and he slowly fell asleep with Dark on his mind.   
Anti woke up and Dark still wasn’t in the room. He hummed and stretched slowly, feeling himself slowly wake up. He sighed and rubbed his face before standing up and walking downstairs and smiled softly when he saw Dark sitting on the cough, reading a book. He sat beside Dark and curled up against him, grinning when Dark wrapped an arm around him. He nuzzled against Dark. He loved Dark and he always would. He looked up at Dark and grinned.  
“I love you.” He said softly.  
“I love you too.” Dark smiled and kissed his head, pulling him closer gently. Anti smiled and sighed, taking Dark’s hand, playing with it and feeling his cheeks reddened.   
“Dark…”   
“Yeah?”   
“Do you think we should… Become mates?” Anti asked softly looking down. He bit his lip hard when he didn’t get a response. He looked up and saw Dark looking at him with wide eyes. He watched as Dark blinked then broke into a wide grin.  
“Yeah. That would be amazing; but we should wait until you have healed Anti. I don’t want to cause you anymore pain.” Dark said softly and kissed Anti’s head. He blushed and grinned, hugging Dark tight and nodding. He could wait, he would wait until he and Dark were ready. He would always wait for Dark, no matter how long it took and he knew that Dark would wait for him.


	17. Chapter 17

A few months had passed and Anti was mostly healed. His nose was still sensitive and only sore if he pressed it, but otherwise he was fine. He hadn’t only healed physically, he was also doing better mentally too. He had come far, thanks to Dark. He was able to do more things now. He was able to take showers and walk around without his shirt or some other clothing, but one thing he hadn’t been able to do was have sex. He was still struggling with that. Dark had been patient with him, moving at his pace and he was thankful to Dark for that, but he was starting to get a little restless. He was starting to want to have a little fun, and he was still wanting to be mates with Dark. He bit his lip and smirked. He had a plan and he couldn’t wait ti put it into action. He jumped up and ran upstairs, wanting to make everything perfect.  
Anti smirked when he heard Dark come up the stairs. He licked his lips and ran his hands through his hair. He watched the door open and watched Dark come into the room. He licked his lips when Dark stopped and looked over him, his mouth open. He was wearing nothing but one of Dark’s shirts. He gently tugged on the hem of the shirt and gripped it tight. He shifted when Dark looked over his body with Dark eyes.  
“Are you sure Anti?” Dark asked, his voice getting deeper. Anti nodded and bit his lip. He grinned when Dark walked over and grabbed his hips.  
“We’ll move slow…”  
“No.” Anti growled. He didn’t want slow. He wanted his boyfriend and he wanted him now. He slid his hands under Dark’s shirt and rubbed his chest, smirking when Dark growled.  
Anti yelped when Dark yanked him close and kissed him hard. He moaned against Dark’s mouth and kissed back hard, digging his nails into Dark’s chest. He felt Dark growl against his lips. He shuttered and pulled back, looking at Dark with dark eyes.  
“I’m ready… Not just for sex, but also for mating… I’m healed Dark… And I want you… All of you…” He takes Dark’s hand and threads their fingers together. He smiled when Dark smiled. He kisses the back of Dark’s hand and starts walking backwards, pulling Dark with him. He laid on the bed and pulled Dark over him, crawling back. He shuttered when Dark slid his free hand up his thigh and squeezed. He smiled and grabbed Dark’s shirt, yanking it off and sliding his hands down Dark’s body. He watched as Dark sat up, unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, along with his underwear, kicking them off on the floor. He looked over Dark and shuttered again.  
Anti slowly pulled off his shirt and gasped when Dark kissed down his chest and stomach. He looked down at Dark, blushing and biting his lip. He closed his eyes when Dark bit his hip and ran his hands down his thighs. He whined and grabbed dark’s hair and tugged.  
“Don’t tease. Please. I already prepped myself and I just really fucking need you right now.” He whined and rolled his hips. He heard Dark growl and shutter. He spread his legs as Dark crawled up his body and settled between his legs. He wrapped his legs around Dark’s hips and his arms around Dark’s shoulders and ran a hand through Dark’s hair. He moaned when Dark kissed and bit his neck, sucking on it. He closed and his eyes and rolled his head back, arching his back. He whimpered and tugged on Dark’s hair hard. He needed Dark now. He needed Dark so bad.  
Anti gasped when he felt Dark’s cock rub against his hole. He opened his eyes and looked at Dark. Dark was leaning over him, staring down at him, love and lust in his eyes. He shuttered and smiled, leaning up and kissing Dark hard, biting his bottom lip and squeezing Dark’s hips with his legs. He gasped into Dark’s mouth when Dark started to slide into him. He threw his head back and arched his back, gasping. He panted as he felt Dark slowly rock his hips, his cock sliding in deeper with each thrust. He swallowed hard and dug his nails into Dark’s head and shoulder, rolling his hips. He loved this. He loved Dark. He pressed his face against Dark’s neck, kissing and biting the skin.  
Anti moaned when Dark slid all the way in. He panted and rolled his hips, arching his back. He looked at Dark and licked his lips, tugging on Dark’s hair. He gasped and pressed his face against Dark’s neck as Dark thrusted hard and fast. He panted and moaned loudly, biting Dark’s neck. He moaned against Dark’s skin and tightened his legs around Dark’s waist, he had missed feeling Dark against him. He had missed holding Dark close, feeling Dark above him, feeling Dark fuck him so good. He moaned and held Dark closer, his toes curling. He was already close and he could tell that Dark was too. He licked Dark’s neck and moaned loudly, digging his nails into Dark’s back and scratching him. He tugged at Dark’s hair, moaning and arching his back. He panted and kissed Dark hard, biting Dark’s bottom lip and sucking on it. He moaned and Dark thrusted harder and faster, getting deeper inside him. He cried out against Dark’s lips and threw his head back He pulled Dark’s head to his neck and whimpered.  
“D-Dark… Please… Please…” Anti panted and whined. He moaned when Dark licked a spot under his ear before biting down hard. He cried out Dark’s name and arched his back. He could feel his whole body light on fire, feel himself get connected with Dark. The sensation pushed him over the edge and he released hard, screaming Dark’s name.  
Anti panted and moaned, feeling Dark thrust harder. He watched as Dark moved his head back and bared his neck. He leaned forward and bit down hard on the spot right under Dark’s neck, moaning. He felt Dark buck his hips and heard Dark cry out his name. He moaned when Dark released, feeling warmth inside him. He panted and fell back against the bed, wrapping his arms around Dark tightly. He huffed when Dark collapsed against him. He held Dark close and played with his hair, panting and smiling. He moaned softly when Dark kissed the new mate mark and he grinned wide.  
Anti was happy. He had Dark as his mate. He was able to have sex. He was healed. He was safe. He had Dark with him. He had two very good friends. He was the happiest he ever had been. He ran his hands threw Dark’s hair and grinned, kissing Dark deeply and smiling wide. He was so happy. He was relaxed. He knew life would only get better from here. He knew that everything from here on out would be perfect. Anything was perfect when he had Dark with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is technically the last chapter. The next chapter is going to be a epilogue. I hope you guys like it!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Anti smiled as he took his husband’s hand and leaned against him. He tilted his head up and kissed Dark softly, smiling against Dark’s lips. He and Dark had gotten married a few weeks after they mated each other, wanting to have that beautiful experience with each other. Then about a year after that, they adopted a son, who they named Sam. Sam had been only a few months when they adopted him and now he was three and full of life and energy. He smiled and looked out into the yard and watched as Sam came running to them.   
Anti knelled down and held out his arms and holding Sam close when he ran into him. Sam had black hair and green eyes, pale skin and a small frame. He kissed the top of Sam’s head and stood up while holding him and grinned when Dark kissed Sam’s head. He leaned against Dark and grinned. He was amazed at how far they had come. Everything had changed in the span of two years. They mated each other, got married and adopted a child and were already looking to adopt another. He stroked Sam’s hair and smiled at him. Sam was a little ball of light and energy, always happy and bubbly.   
Anti kissed Sam’s head and walked inside.  
“Hungry little guy?” He asked and laughed when Sam bounced in his arms, shouting yes.   
“I’ll make some lunch.” Dark said and kissed Anti and Sam’s heads before heading into the kitchen.   
“Don’t forget that Dragon and Jake are coming!” Anti said. He grinned when Sam gasped.   
“Uncle Drag and Jake are coming?!” Sam said, his little face lighting up. Anti laughed and nodded.  
“Yes. They should be here any second actually.” Anti smiled. He grinned when he heard a horn honk and Sam grinned and clapped his hands. He sat Sam down and grinned when Sam ran outside, shouting loudly. He shook his head with a grin then walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Dark and kissing Dark’s shoulder.   
“They’re here.”   
“I know.” Dark chuckled.   
Anti smiled and turned around when he heard people walk in and laughed when he saw Sam attached to Dragon’s leg. He shook his head.  
“Sam, get off your uncle’s leg.”   
“No!” Sam shouted.  
“Sam…” Anti said firmly and sighed when Sam pouted.  
“It’s fine. I have no problem with it.” Dragon said, laughing. Anti shook his head and chuckled.   
“If you’re sure…”   
“I am.” Dragon grinned. Sam shouted in happiness then gasped, letting go of Dragon’s leg and grabbing his hand.  
“Come look! I got a new toy!” Sam shouted.  
“Did you? I have to see.” Dragon said with a gasp and followed Sam out of the room. Anti giggled softly. He smiled when Jake shook his head with a laugh.  
Anti walked over to Jake and hugged him, smiling.   
“How are you?”   
“I’m good. I actually have some good news.” Jake grinned. Anti smiled.  
“Do tell!” Anti grinned. Jake laughed and smiled.  
“Well, you know how Dragon and I have been wanting a baby? We finally found someone who is willing to be a surrogate. Her name is Julie and she’s a very sweet girl. We have already gone through the legal documents and have everything arranged and it will all start next month.” Jake grinned. Anti gasped and covered his mouth then squealed, hugging Jake tight.  
“That’s wonderful news! I’m so happy for you and Dragon! Oh my God!” Anti jumped up and down. Jake laughed and hugged back. Dark walked over and squeezed Jake’s shoulder.   
“That’s amazing news. I am very happy and proud of both of you.” Dark said softly, smiling. Jake grinned and hugged Dark, laughing.   
Anti wiped his eyes, he couldn’t believe this. Everything was falling into place. Everyone was happy. He and Dark were married with a child, his best friend was engaged and was going to have a baby soon, everyone was happy and healthy. He sniffled and laugh, amazed by how everything had worked out. If someone had told him all this would happen three years ago, he would have laughed in their face, but now, here he was, with all the people he loved and cared for. He chuckled softly and sniffled again. He hugged Dark hard, kissing his chest. He was happy. He had everything he had ever wanted. Sometimes he would freak and think all of this was just a dream. He would have nightmares where everything was suddenly ripped away from him, but Dark was always there to wipe away his tears and fight away his fear. He smiled up at Dark then at Jake. He giggled when he heard Dragon and Sam running around upstairs. He loved this. He never wanted this to end.   
Anti raised an eyebrow when he heard the doorbell ring.  
“I’ll get it.” He squeezed Dark’s hand then walked to the door and opened it and his jaw dropped at who he saw on the other side,  
“Hello.” Jack grinned and hugged Anti. He smiled and hugged back, seeing Mark behind him. Mark waved and nodded.   
“Hey.” Anti laughed and pulled back. “What brings you two here?” Jack shrugged.  
“We wanted to come see how you were doing. Good it seems.” Jack grinned. Anti laughed and nodded. He had got back into contact with Jack a few weeks after he and Dark mated each other and had brought Jack up to date with everything. They had stayed in touch, talking and seeing each other when possible. Jack had been there when he had gotten married and had been there when he and Dark adopted a baby. He had gotten so close to Jack, close enough to call Jack a brother. He and Mark were okay, but nowhere as close as he and Jack were. He had tried to get Dark and Mark to talk more and he had little success. They were more acquaintances than they were friends, but he was happy they would speak to each other at all. He stepped out of the way.   
“Come on in. Dark and Jake are in the kitchen and Sam and Dragon are upstairs.” Anti smiled. Jack and Mark walked in and looked around. He smiled.  
“Sam! Jack and Mark are here!” Anti yelled and grinned when Sam came running down and jumped at Jack. Jack easily caught him.   
“Well hello there little guy! You’re growing so much!” Jack laughed. Sam grinned.   
“Yeah! And one day I will be as big and strong as Dad!” Sam grinned. Anti smiled. Sam had always looked up to Dark and tried to be just like him. Dark had found it adorable and had let Sam wrestle him, letting Sam win each time. He always found it adorable and always filmed it, never letting a moment slip by without getting his little buddy and his husband on video. It always made him happy.   
Anti jumped when arms wrapped around him and smiled when he felt Dark kiss his temple. He turned around and kissed Dark’s lips.   
“Look who’s here.” Anti grinned.   
“I see.” Dark smiled and rubbed his nose against his. Anti laughed and closed his eyes.   
‘Come on. Lunch is almost ready.” Dark took Anti’s hand and walked into the kitchen then raised and eyebrow.  
“Busted!” Anti shouted and laughed when he saw Jake and Dragon jump apart from their kiss. Dragon flipped him off and Jake blushed, laughing. He grinned and laughed. Dark rolled his eyes.  
“We do have spare bedrooms.” Dark smirked before walking to the stove. Jake blushed even harder and Anti busted out laughing. Jack, Mark and Sam walked in, Sam was holding onto Mark’s arm, going on about the new toy he had. Anti smiled fondly and they all walked to the dining room and sat around the table. Anti helped Sam into a chair that was just for him so he could sit at the table and see everyone. Anti kissed his head then walked into the kitchen.  
Anti helped Dark with the rest of lunch, both of them staying close and brushing against each other. He laid his head on Dark’s shoulder and smiled.  
“I’m so happy…” Anti said softly and smiled when Dark kissed his head.   
“I know. So am I.” Dark grinned and wrapped an arm around Anti, rubbing his hip. He grinned and kissed Dark’s shoulder.   
“Can you believe it? We’re mated and married and have a child and we’re working on getting a second. It’s amazing…” He smiled.   
“I know… Sometimes I have to pinch myself because life is just so perfect. We have everything we have ever wanted.” Dark said softly, pulling Anti closer. Anti smiled and nodded.   
“I know… I don’t think I could be more happy if I tried.” He looked at the gold band on his finger and grinned, he knew that on the inside it had Dark’s name carved into it and Dark’s had his name carved into it. He nuzzled Dark then kissed him softly wrapping his arms around Dark and smiling. He felt Dark wrap his arms around him and hold him close, rubbing his back. He pecked Dark’s lips and pulled back, smiling up at him and laughed happily. Dark chuckled and pecked Anti’s lips. Anti smiled and nuzzled Dark before pulling back and grabbing some of the food and walking into the dining room.   
Anti smiled as they all talked, laughed and ate. Everyone was telling jokes, funny stories and plans for the future. He loved this. Everyone was getting along under one roof. He smiled softly and looked up at Dark, grinning when Dark laughed. He loved Dark so much it made his chest hurt. He looked around and grinned at Sam. Sam had a special place in his heart and he knew Sam had a special place in Dark’s heart too. Sam was such a sweet little boy, so loving and caring, but he was also wide open, running around all the time and seeming to never run out of energy. He loved his son so much, and nothing would change that. He touched his chest and looked around, smiling warmly. He had all his friends here and he loved each and every single one of them. He was extremely lucky to have friends like the ones he was surrounded with right now. He smiles softly and laid on Dark’s shoulder and took a deep breath, feeling happy and relaxed.   
Anti laughed as he watched Dark and Sam playing. He was curled up on the couch, recording with his phone. Dark and Sam were wrestling and Dark was slowly letting Sam win. He giggled as Dark groaned when Sam punched him in the stomach. He fell to his side and looked up at Sam.   
“I give! I give! Show mercy!” Dark cried. Sam giggled and jumped on top of Dark and held him down.  
“You’re going down Dad!” Sam yelled and laughed.   
“One!... Two!... Three!...” Anti yelled and grinned. “Sam wins!” He cheered. Sam got up and clapped and yelled happily. He and Dark laughed, watching Sam cheer. He ended the recording and walked over to Dark and fell on top of him. Dark grunted and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. He giggled and kissed Dark back, running his hands through Dark’s hair. He yelped when he felt Sam hit him.   
“Eww!” Sam yelled. He and Dark laughed and kissed again before he sat up and ran his hands down Dark. He was so happy to have a loving husband and an amazing son. He grabbed Sam and pulled him into his lap. Sam squealed and giggled, hugging him. He kissed Sam’s head. Dark smiled up at them and reached up, ruffling Sam’s hair. Sam giggled and looked down at Dark. He kissed the side of Sam’s head and held him close, rubbing his back softly. Sam giggled and laid against him.   
Anti felt tears in his eyes as he held Sam closer and looked down at Dark. He had such amazing people in his life. He had the best people ever. He had a handsome, loving, caring, gentle, sweet, amazing and wonderful boyfriend. He had a handsome, amazing, sweet, caring, smart, talented, excitable, hyper and loud son. These two made his life whole. They made his life worth loving. These two were the reason he had gotten over most of the things that had happened. He still had some problems, but he wasn’t as bad as he had been, thanks to Dark and his sweet son. He kissed Sam’s head and held Dark’s hand, a tear falling from his eye as he watched them. Sam looked up at him and frowned.   
“Dada… You okay…?” Sam asked softly, touching his cheek with the tear. He smiled and kissed Sam’s hand.   
“Yes. Yes I am okay. I am so happy and I love you and your Dad both.” He sniffled.   
“I love you too Dada.” Sam smiled. He grinned and looked at Dark when he felt a hand on his thigh. These two had his heart. They made him happy. They were his everything and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that it is now the end. I loved writing this book and I hope all of you who read it like it too. It saddens me that this book has come to an end, but I'm also happy. We'll, I hope you guys loved it and have an amazing rest of your life!!!!!


End file.
